Vol Brisées
by Oly in Flight
Summary: Teenager Alita Bellerose is forced out of her home when she finds herself traveling across Kalos, struggling with herself and the path chosen for her as she learns the truths about the world behind her through open eyes.
1. Prologue

**Vol Brisées**

 _Prologue_

A little girl watched in awe as the girl on the TV screen danced, her Braixen, Sylveon, and Pancham performing alongside her. They moved in complete harmony, radiating pure energy as they happily moved to the beat. Attacks clashed in beautiful displays and a fiery flower burst into embers as she cried, "Finish!"

The girl cried happily alongside the masses in the theatre, separated by miles and a Holocaster. She was secretly staying up past her bedtime, for her parents had forced her into training again and refused any means of real entertainment. Mismatched eyes of roses and the sea watched wide-eyed as the current Kalos Queen, Aria, danced elegantly with her Delphox, Vivillion, and Aromatisse. As great as she was, the little girl couldn't help but think the previous performer had done a much better job.

"Alita!" The girl flinched and looked at the tall, stern woman standing in the doorway. "What have I told you about watching those foolish programs on the Holocaster!" The rosette marched up to the little child, snatching the item and face curling in disgust as the people voted for whom would become the reigning Kalos Queen.

"Such garbage is useless to you. Never shall a Bellerose become mere entertainers." Her mother sneered. She threw the Holocaster down, the precious treasure smashing against the ground, silvery fragments cracking and fkying across the floor. "You will, and always will be, destined to become a strong Trainer. Never forget that." With a cold glare, the woman stiffly walked out of the room as though she didn't care what she done.

The little girl sobbed now that her mother was gone, picking up the pieces of her precious treasure. Never would she ever learn who would become the Kalos Queen. Never could she escape the reality of her life.

And that little girl cried. She cried and cried for a dream overshadowed by the destiny placed for her. And never would she ever escape it.

~ 10 years later ~

She took a deep breath in, shuddering as the cold wind of the top of Prism Tower bit into her small form. Her hair waved in the wind like a solemn flag, waving curls of pale rose. Sad mismatched eyes watched as the sun rose over the horizon, lighting up towering buildings in beautiful gold. The soft rose sky just shades brighter than her hair lit the wakening sky cheerily.

The girl sighed sadly, her rose red and sea green eyes seemingly dull in the light of the sunrise. "It's the same every day." She whispered quietly. "Nothing but the same old sunrise. Nothing new, no signs of hope and a better tomorrow." She clenched the railing tightly.

"It could all end if I just jumped…."

She let go of the railing, watching as the city itself awoke. Her frame shrunk down and she pulled her already zipped-up hoodie closer to her body. "But that's the coward's way out. I'm stuck with this. And there's no going back." She quietly walked back to the door that would lead the way down. As she opened the door, Clemont was waiting, the elder's glasses catching the light and highlighting his sad eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything else." The elder apologized. "Your parents have too much influence across the regions. I'm merely a Gym Leader…" She pulled a fake smile, placing her hand on his shoulder, though she had to reach up.

"It's okay. You've already helped me a bunch as it is with Professor Sycamore and letting me visit in the morning." She said gently. The teenager weakly added jokingly, "Especially with the visits, who knows what my parents would do."

Clemont scowled at the weak joke and clenched his fists. The girl merely sighed softly and hugged him. He returned the embrace, holding the tiny girl close. "You're like family. You've been there since Bonnie went on her journey, and always have. It feels so strange you'll be gone tomorrow."

"And I'll be back in a few months to take the Volt Badge." The younger added, faking a smile. Clemont nodded firmly. "Luxray, me, and the other Pokemon will be here waiting for you." The girl nodded, stepping off the elevator into the city plaza.

"Oh, and Alita?" The rosette turned back to her long-time friend, eyes sad. "You'll always find a way, even when you can't see it." She nodded, and walked off.

For a moment, Clemont swore her hair looked like the wings of a Talonflame, spread and ready to ignite with power as she walked home, ready to face the journey of a Trainer ahead.

 _ **Ahh, so you've decided to come and read this little story, eh? Not exactly the best, with very few updates at most, but hopefully this'll be a project I complete.  
**_

 _ **For those who are curious, the title means "Shattered Flight". Thought it would be fitting for this story. This is basically your average Pokemon journey story, but with a twist. The main character actually dreams of being a performer! But, due to circumstances, she might possibly never live that reality. Cliché, kind of, but I swear, I'm going to try and make it different than normal. Little Alita Bellerose is one small bud I plan on springing into a beautiful and tragic flower.**_

 _ **Props to "Lola: An Underdog Story" for being a major inspiration of "Vol Brisées"! Hopefully I can live up to the glory of its plot!**_

 _ **Also, if you want to send in an OC for the story, they might not make big appearances, but I'd really appreciate it! Form on profile, only accepting by PM! Too damn lazy to try and make my own…**_

 _ **Now, peace out!**_

 _ **~ Oly In Flight**_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, we'd be getting tons of details on Sun and Moon already.

 _Chapter 1_

Alita ran down towards South Boulevard, the clap of the soles of her shoes echoing throughout the empty street. The canal beside her glittered with the reflection of the sunrise, the normally grey stone of the manmade structures around her lighting up in hues of orange and yellow. All she could see was what was ahead, her shadow racing by her right, with her back turned to Prism Tower. She already knew what it would look like if she turned back, glittering like an evolutionary stone or precious gem, reflecting light. But still she ran.

As she arrived to the final stretch towards her destination, she stopped to a walk, looking around. Slivers of light turned grey stone gold, some buildings still snug in shadow. The lights of the Pokemon Center sign was still lit, twinkling merrily as Nurse Joy started to prepare for the day. She walked past, giving a curious look at it before walking past.

A few Trainers were clearly awake, dressed in worn, practical yet fashionable clothes. Pokeballs, the staple of every Trainer, hung at their belts. Most had barely three, others a full six. Though they were every child's heroes, she did not stop to admire the travel worn teens and adults. She merely walked past, head held low as she avoided their gaze.

Alita snuggled closer into her grey hoodie, the baggy item hiding her body from the biting cold of morning. As was expected, considering fall drew nearer and nearer. She had already gotten dressed, unlike other times she visited Prism Tower in nothing but her pajamas. Including the hoodie, she wore a comfortable white t-shirt that was soft against her skin, grey trainer pants specially designed for journeys, and running shoes the color of the afternoon sky on a clear day.

Soon her destination came into view, an iron gate swung open between two tan columns of stone topped by carvings of Pokeballs. A simple walkway led up to the steps of what would be the beginning of what was set before her. There was no going back now, not that she now stood before Sycamore Labs.

Gathering what little courage she had, Alita hesitantly walked forward, huddling her hoodie closer as though it could hide her within its folds. Her pale pink slipped around her like a shield, a bang slipping over her left eye of the color of roses. Shyly, she opened the door, looking at what was before her.

Her parents, Alicio and Leona Bellerose, stood there next to Professor Sycamore. Their stares, her father's of sea green and her mother's of rose red, were cold, a sharp contrast to the Professor's warm blue eyes and smile. They were dressed in trainer clothes only the wealthiest could afford, a sign of their status as Elitist Trainers. She knew it was most likely the man who would give her first Pokemon had heard of them, their reputation gained from their short stint as members of the Kalos Elite Four well-known.

Instead, the Professor completely ignored her parents, offering a wide smile. "Glad to see you could make it! I nearly thought we would have to get started without you." He shot her a teasing wink, eyes lit up playfully. He turned and started to walk down the hall, turning back at its entrance and quickly motioning her to follow.

"Come, come!" he said excitedly. "We should get started, no?" She hesitated, her sky blue running shoes firmly on the ground before quietly walking forwards, her right eye peeking at him shyly.

"O-ok." Professor Sycamore beamed, walking down the hall with her following. The walls were painted a shade similar to her own right eye, the shades of green almost soothing. Pictures of different Pokemon were held up in frames, from tiny Weedle and Scatterbug creeping along forest floors to mighty Salamence and Hydreigon soaring over mountains. Alita felt something odd creep into her heart. Would she be able to go to places like that, see all those beautiful things? Maybe a journey wouldn't be so bad…

She was broken out of her thoughts by the creak of wheels, quickly looking up in confusion to see a large draconic Pokemon pushing a cart that was tiny in comparison into the room they had entered. "Garrr." It growled, abandoning the cart and hobbling over to the Professor. It nuzzled him, somehow _purring_.

"Thank you for your help, Garchomp." The Professor said warmly, stroking the Garchomp with a warmth Alita had never seen before. She didn't know whether to shrink with fright at the Dragon type or say hello. Like that, it turned a golden eye towards her, eyeing her with curiosity. Fear pooled in her stomach.

Garchomp padded towards her, lowering its head and sniffling her. She froze, closing her eyes as she started to shrink back…

"Gar…" Her eyes popped open as she realized Garchomp was _nuzzling_ her and purring. Professor Sycamore laughed at the look of wide eyes she gave him. "It appears Garchomp likes you. She's a big softie that couldn't even hurt a Flabebe!" Alita shyly looked at the Dragon type, whom was staring at her with big golden eyes, as frightening as they were.

Garchomp purred even more loudly as she started to pet her, hands smoothing hard scales and scratching the itching spots behind her horns. What did her in was a scratch under the chin, where she turned into a Goomy. Alita let out a startled laugh at the sight, her visible sea green eye lighting up with joy for the first time. The Professor smiled at the two, taking exactly what he needed from the cart.

"Alita." Said girl looked up, eyes widening at the familiar device being held out to her. "This is a Pokedex, which will allow you to scan and gain information on the different Pokemon you'll encounter throughout your journey." He informed her, grinning now. "Why don't you use it to scan Garchomp?" With wider eyes, she took up the red rectangle of metal, a patch of clashing black metal running down the middle similar to the design on a Pokeball. She held it up to Garchomp, where it slid open to reveal clear blue glass and a display of a fiercer version of the Pokemon.

" _Garchomp, the Mach Pokemon, and the evolved form of Gabite. It flies at speeds at equal to a fighter jet plane. It never allows its prey to escape._ " The Pokedex chimed in a feminine voice, the image of the Garchomp reverting around to give a full view of the Pokemon. A shiver of fear ran down Alita's spine at the entry. She knew that the Dragon type was nice, but still…

"Incredible, isn't it?" The Professor asked, eyes lighting up at the image on the screen. "To have all the information you need, right at your fingertips. Most don't use it often, but the Pokedex can also scan for typing, ability, and moveset. If you've caught the Pokemon, you can also see its stats." Alita blinked numbly in confusion.

Professor Sycamore laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess I should inform you, then. You most likely already know about typing, abilities, and movesets, so that leaves stats. Stats are a slang word for the different values a Pokemon has on its own. There are several of these that we've found, that being HP, Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed. These change as your Pokemon grow and develop, of course, but they're what makes your partners stand apart in battle." Alita nodded, sinking at the mention of 'battle'.

The Professor's eyes softened a little at little Alita crouching down to pet Garchomp, and quietly made his way back to the cart. Grabbing three very familiar and important items, he pressed their buttons and threw them into the air.

Alita's head snapped up at the sound of Pokeballs releasing the Pokemon inside, three happy cries calling throughout the room. Her eyes widened at the three little Pokemon standing in a row, looking up curiously at her.

"May I introduce the starting Pokemon of the Kalos region," Professor Sycamore said with grandeur. "Chespin, the Grass type," It was bipedal and short, standing on feet that looked like it was mainly two long claws each, holding up a pudgy yet slim brown body. It had darker brown arms and similarly colored markings along its face, black eyes looking at her with mirth while his pink nose wiggled cutely. A green 'hood' covered the rest of its head outside of its face, green spines popping out his head. The green continued down his back, where his short tail perked up, tipped with pink. It overall looked adorable and determined.

"Fennekin, the Fire type," This Pokemon looked like a little fox, a soft fiery yellow in color. The bottom half of its face was white, with a snout tipped by a black nose and fiery orange eyes. Its ears had large tufts of fur, which were similarly colored to it eyes. Wing-like tufts of fur extended out of her haunches, helping to cradle the large bushy tail tipped with the same color as her eyes and ear tufts. It overall looked sweet and shy, with a fiery streak.

"And last, but not least, Froakie, the Water type." It was a blue frog, with large yellow eyes that bulged out of his head, and two little bubbles as some semblance of a nose. A streak of darker blue ran through the middle of its face, hiding in the large cover of bubbles along its neck and back. It also had white 'gloves' on its hands, finishing the look. It gave her a glare and Alita knew Froakie didn't like her. It probably wanted someone strong…

The Professor had a knowing glimmer in his eye, grinning ear to ear at the sight of the three Pokemon. "From these three, one will be able to travel with you throughout the world. A companion to enjoy your adventures with! The choice is yours." Alita nearly started hyperventilating at that. Her vision narrowed and blurred. She couldn't do this! How was she to choose one of them, to force them away from their home?! Why-

"Fen?"

Her vision returned to normal, and she blinked the tears that had been starting to form in her eyes. Blinking in confusion, she looked down, shaking as she realized Fennekin had put its paw on her knee. Its fiery red eyes were the epitome of innocence, looking at her curiously with its head perfectly tilted. She felt a little tug in her chest, and, shaking, hesitantly reached out and scratched the little fox behind the ears.

Fennekin squeaked in pleasure, leaning into the touch as its eyes closed blissfully. Alita felt a small smile tug at her face, and she persisted in her scratching. The little Pokémon squeaked happily, leaping into her lap and nuzzling her chest. Its eyes begged for more and in that moment that little tug grew even stronger. A laugh bubbled in her chest and she giggled, probably for the first time in months. She scratched its chin next, making its head tilt up and eyes closed in a sort of smile.

Professor Sycamore broke the moment, a small smile on his face and a soft look in his eye, as though he were going over old memories. "So you'll take Fennekin along with you?"

Alita blinked, at him first, then looking down at the Fennekin happily lying there on her lap. The Fire type looked at her hopefully and her chest tugged. She found herself trapped in the gaze, something swirling there that she couldn't place. Slowly, she nodded.

"Y-yes… I… I'd love to take Fennekin along."

The elder man beamed. "Tres bien! Excellent! I have no doubt you two will get along quite well!" A little burst of happiness bubbled in her chest. Maybe the two would get along well…

Next was the tug of inspiration. "I-is it o-okay I give you a ni-nickname?" Fennekin tilted its head before nodding happily. "Fen!"

Alita held up the Pokedex. "I'll h-have to sc-scan you first." The Pokemon nodded and held still as the device unveiled her new partner.

" _Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon. As it walks, it munches on a twig in place of a snack. It intimidates opponents by puffing hot air out of its ears._ " As though to prove her point, the little fox sneezed, causing a sprinkle of embers to burst from its ears. She giggled softly. Pressing a few more buttons, its data was revealed.

 _Gender: Female_

 _Ability: Blaze_

 _Moveset: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember_

"So you're a girl…" Alita whispered softly, stroking the now-known female Pokemon. "H-how about Pyrrha?"

The fox blinked in confusion. The new Trainer blushed as she realized that wasn't really a name Fennekin knew. She looked down and carefully scratched her ears.

"I-I, I read about it once," Alita admitted. "In a story from a l-long time ago. It-it means flame. Y-you don't h-have a nickname i-if you want…" Fennekin seemed to contemplate it, before nodding happily.

A small smile came back to her face, stroking the Pokemon with care. Professor Sycamore couldn't help but ask, "Why do you want to give your Pokemon a nickname?" This caused her to look down shyly.

"I-I h-heard fr-friends g-give friends n-n-nicknames…" His gaze narrowed in suspicion, but kept the smile on his face. He didn't need the new Trainer nearing another panic attack.

"Well, that's wonderful." He said honestly. "Very few of the new Trainers that come in ever nicknamed their starter. I believe you and Pyrrha will get far on your journey together." Alita certainly didn't think so, but she kept that to herself. She didn't want to let the Professor down.

"O-ok." Pyrrha chirped in agreement, a small shower of embers popping from her ears. Professor Sycamore grinned.

"Now, back to business!" He began. "Your parents have suggested you to help with my research by traveling. Do you happen to know what I do, right?" Alita nodded shyly.

"M-mega Evolution, r-right?" She asked. "I-I heard y-you c-could d-do it with y-your Pokemon." She added, twiddling her fingers as her blush brightened.

He nodded in confirmation, a smile already set in place. "That I can, with Garchomp in fact!" Her eyes widened and she whipped her head towards the now dozing Pokemon in awe.

The Professor withheld a chuckle, and nodded to let her know it was true. "But, there's more to it than that. I'm hoping to learn how it works beyond the basics, how and where it came from, what connection does it have with the world around us? So many questions!" He threw his hands in exaggeration, eyes bright.

"That's where you come in! You'll help by learning what you can during your journey, and sending the data back to me." Alita blinked as a thought popped in her head.

"H-how will I d-do that? M-my Po-pokedex?" He chuckled.

"You can send me messages through the Pokedex, it has a connection to the Worldwide Web and is part of the main computers here at the Lab." He explained. "You might have to give verbal reports, however, but every Pokemon Center contains video callers."

She nodded in understanding, both she and Pyrrha wearing matching serious looks, though hers faltered a moment. He saw it, that little flash of hesitation and fear. It was gone as quickly as it came, and she nodded firmly.

He nodded back, his smile now small. "Now then, let's set you off, shall we?" He walked forward and held his hand out, his smile still held on his face. Her hand was tiny compared to his, smaller than even those who had been before her. She truly was tiny, extremely short for her age.

A hand and arm was clasped around her Fennekin, an equally tiny Pokemon for its kind. Most stood at a foot tall, but this one was even shorter. Most before her had noticed this fact and always seemed to choose the others, no matter how sweet she was. They were going to go far, he knew it.

She quietly followed the Professor back down the hall, her eyes not wandering back to the beautiful pictures. Fennekin did so, eyes wide with awe as she watched from the cradle that was Alita's arm.

Her parents were still standing there in the lobby, their posture cold and proper. Her mother's eyes narrowed at the sight of Pyrrha.

"So, you have your Pokemon now?" Her father was the first to break the silence. His voice held no emotion as he observed her. _He never did_.

Alita nodded shyly, not meeting his eyes. She held Pyrrha closer to her chest. "I've chosen Fennekin." She was careful to not whisper or reveal how she felt, that always led to yelling later. A Bellerose always showed themselves as the great people they were, their strength.

That's what she was always told.

"It's a bit small, but it'll due. Fire types are regarded as strong for reasons, after all." Her mother stated, the insult as obvious as day. She knew the little fox was tiny, even Alita knew that. She'd grown up secretly watching the new Trainers attempt to battle Clemont and fail, a few had Fennekin much taller than hers.

She nodded, though Pyrrha wiggled at the insult. A subtle hand soothed the Fire type, feeling her relax under her fingers. She nearly missed the bag carelessly tossed to her by her father, blinking at the worn white material weighed down.

"Your mother and I have taken the liberty of packing your bag for you. Inside you'll find everything you need for your journey." Her father stated, giving her a callous nod. "Good luck." _Don't lose_.

She knew the underlying message. It had been drilled into her head for years.

They left silently, not even the swish of clothing as they walked out into the now more lively city. The Professor smiled knowingly.

"Well?" He asked. Alita felt something anchor in her jumble of thoughts.

"Th-thank you." With that she walked out, Pyrrha held to her chest like a stuffed toy and the old white messenger back slung on her shoulder.

The streets were now more alive than earlier, many more Trainers and city folk wandering the streets. A few Gogoat riders ferrying paying passengers and even a taxi driver waded through the crowd. A shiver of fear ran down her spine before she slipped in the crowd, shrunk in herself.

Bodies pressed against her as the current pushed her towards Route 4, where she would make the journey towards Santalune City. There would the first badge lay.

The large grey gates were impressive, beautiful architectural designs dancing along the stone. As she stood before them, pure fear froze her in place at the realization.

 _Oh dear Arceus, she was leaving_ home.

Though her parents were certainly not welcoming, this place had always held a firm place in her heart. It was where she befriended Clemont, _and oh Arceus, she wouldn't see Clemont in a long time_. Only for her fifth badge, if she could even make it before the League season ended. Of course, he'd convince her to stay a bit longer, but _still_ …

"Ready to go?"

She whipped around, eyes widening and mouth dropping in shock as Clemont sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He was in his old jumpsuit from his days of traveling, signature backpack on his back. She was quick to hug him, though.

He huffed in surprise, quick to return the embrace. "You really thought I'd miss you going out on your own journey?" She quickly nodded, trying to hold back tears.

He stood back, still gently holding her shoulders. He let out a soft laugh, Alita didn't really realize the impact on those she had around her, did she? He genuinely cared for her like a little sister, though not as much as Bonnie. It shouldn't be a wonder he decided to come out to send her off. Speaking of which, he brought something…

"Clemontic gear, on!" Alita blinked as the Aipom arm extended from the backpack-like machinery. Within its grip was a bundle, within which was…

She breathed in sharply at the sight of the items before her as she set down her Fennekin, taking the items in her arm. An old hoodie was folded up, the familiar insignia of the Volt Badge peeking out. This was his old hoodie, a part of a matching set with Bonnie. Never would she think he'd be willing to give it away.

There was also a few packed lunches, hidden in the folds of the hoodie. They were most likely to help her get by the next few days, and no doubt filled with Clemont's homemade cooking. A few Potions and an odd gold bottle of medicine also sat there hidden within, alongside a Pokeball and an odd piece of technology. But that wasn't what made her blanch in shock.

A golden medallion sat there, hanging from a red ribbon clearly meant to go round someone's neck. She instantly recognized it, an Amulet Coin. She knew that it was meant to double up the money she received from battling, a useful tool when she needed the money. But, still…

"Are-are you s-sure I should t-take this?" Alita whispered, hesitating. Clemont merely smiled and nodded.

"I thought I could at least be of some help for your journey, even if I'm not there." He explained, adjusting his glasses. "The sweatshirt indicates you're in association with the Lumiose Gym, it'll be useful in situations which require you to interact with Pokemon League members and keeping you warm. The Potions will keep your Pokemon healthy and the Full Heal will cover the status conditions the Potions can't cover. The Pokeball will allow you to capture a new partner in which you'll befriend, and I snuck in one of my inventions to help you. I call it the Puzzle Figure-Outer 2.0!" She nearly fell to the ground at the sheer silliness of the name. He _still_ was that bad at naming things?

"Anyways," Clemont continued, sweatdropping as he noticed Alita's subtle reaction. "You'll need funds to buy supplies, but unfortunately Prism Tower and parts of the city need the funds for repairs and updates to their structures. But, the Amulet Coin will get you double the Poke you win in a battle as long as Fennekin or one of your future Pokemon wears it as they enter battle."

Alita felt tears well up, but she blinked it down, quickly hugging her best friend. He didn't huff in surprise this time, merely wrapping his arms gently around her tiny frame. She burrowed her head in his chest, shaking.

Pyrrha, though small, jumped up onto her back, using Clemont's arms as leverage to get on her shoulder. She lifted her head up, the duo blinking at the small Fire type. She merely chirped, nuzzling her partner's cheek sweetly before looking up curiously at the Gym Leader.

He blinked in return, looking confused at her appearance. The two stared, before Pyrrha's face scrunched up.

"Fe-fe-fen… NEKIN!" She sneezed, sending a small sprinkle of Embers out of her ears. They caught in the light, shining like stars before fading away just as half of the Embers brushed her cheek. Alita could feel the warmth and a faint sting as it disappeared. She looked and suddenly found herself in that same stare from earlier.

Ruby eyes met mismatched eyes of sea green and the hidden matching ruby, the gaze held. Something tugged inside her, the strain feeling odd. An idea brushed her mind, but it left as quickly as it came. The two blinked as Clemont waved a hand between the two, looking concerned.

"You two alright? You were just staring at each other for so long." He asked. Alita blinked, gaining back her senses. She nodded hesitantly.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm okay." She lied. Alita knew _something_ was happening between Pyrrha and herself, but she knew she needed to figure this out for herself. Besides, she didn't want Clemont to be pulled into this…

He nodded hesitantly, not entirely convinced. He let her go, stepping back carefully. He looked awkward there, hesitant to leave. She offered a smile, though it was a bit forced. "I-it's okay. I-I sh-should go on." He nodded solemnly, looking down.

She gently took up Clemont's gift, holding it close to her chest and adjusting the strap of her bag. Pyrrha leaped down from her shoulder, tail wagging in hopes of cheering the group up. She softened at her little partner, nodding to her.

She started trotting off into the gate for Route 4, Alita hesitantly following. She could Clemont's gaze as she left for the world beyond her home, full of regret.

So there we are, the newest chapter! I focused on her inner turmoil, and was careful to showcase the bonds of those around her. She may seems Mary-Sueish, even I see that, but I'm balancing that out with her personality and future team. I hope I pegged this right, this was all rare moments in English class where I had access to the laptops and then sudden word barf late one day. But still, nearly four thousand words! I'm pretty proud of myself!

OCs will appear later on in Santalune City, though a few. There's a clue that will appear much, much later. And sweet Arceus sexily posing on a cinnamon roll, did you guys give me some great characters! I really genuinely love them all, and can't wait for more. I'm a bit sad I didn't get any reviews for the prologue though…

Also, there's going to be a certain theme to the nicknames of each Pokemon. Let's see if anyone figures it out!

Please Follow, Favorite, and Review, they're the blood that flows through the heart, aka my mind, and gives me the inspiration to write for you guys!

~Oly In Flight


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Alita quietly walked along the worn dirt path, the sun high in the middle of the sky as she walked amongst the gardens of Route 4. Pyrrha trotted beside her, the Amulet Coin from Clemont glittering in the light.

He had told her a long time ago that the entire Route had been forested, with trees that would stretch over the path and provide shade. However, some complaints were made that it was too 'plain' and 'standard' from the more privileged new Trainers. So, their parents used their connections (and a few threats, maybe) to get the large, beautiful gardens set up. Thankfully, it was only half.

In her own personal opinion, though that didn't matter, she thought that it would have been better to let it stay as it was. Clemont had always spoken fondly of his adventures through the region, travelling with his friends and sister to all sorts of amazing places. Plus, if she had to do this, she at least wanted to experience what her best friend did before her.

She had already passed the grand fountain, Pyrrha dodging it like Pokerus. Labyrinths of hedges were at either side of the path, Combee, Flabebe, and Ledyba buzzing amongst the flowers that framed them. She could see a Budew or two happily wandering through the flowerbeds, playing with the Skitty.

Alita had yet to see a Ralts, though according to the book she read that they were much, much rarer to find. Pyrrha was curiously sniffing the air, and she closed her eyes as the cool autumn breeze blew through. She could see the faint outline of the trees further away, most likely starting to turn to vibrant reds, oranges, yellows, and the rare purple.

Her Fennekin chirped in confusion as she suddenly veered away from the path, sitting cross-legged in a patch of grass.

"I-I have t-to check our su-supplies." She explained softly, setting her bag on the ground. "T-t-to know what w-we have on us." Understanding, the Fire type nodded, padding over and curling up in her lap.

Opening the worn white bag, she carefully placed Clemont's gifts to the side. She blinked at the meager items within.

Only within were five Pokeballs, though there was two Great Balls, and, to her surprise, an Ultra Ball. Alongside it was a few Potions, a matching amount of Revives there as well. There was a Berry Pouch, along with a set of her shirt and pants, a single set of camping dishes within a netted bag, a pot and pan, a spatula, and nothing else. No food besides Clemont's lunches, no medical supplies for herself, and more importantly, no money beside the League starter amount set into her Trainer account, which was programmed into the Pokedex. But even that amount was small.

Her Fennekin chirped in concern as her eyes misted over. She was going to fail, wasn't she? She didn't know how to find food, she never read about it, and _she didn't have everything she needed_. Her breaths were becoming sharp and her gaze tunneling as memories of everything her parents told her about herself passed before her.

Pyrrha leaped into action, nuzzling under her chin, urging for her to pet the small fox. Alita slowly snapped out of it, carefully placing her shaking hands on the Fennekin's soft ears. She sighed in content as her Trainer scratched behind her ears, blinking years out of her eyes.

"S-s-sorry." Alita squeaked quietly, a tear leaving a shimmering trail down her cheek. Pyrrha licked it away, merely giving a happy smile. Hesitantly a small smile spread across her face. "Th-thank you."

She started to put everything back in, placing the cooking supplies in first before laying the sweatshirt over it. The Pokeballs and Pokemon medicine went in last. Closing the flap back over the opening, she shakily stood up.

"W-we c-can go now." Pyrrha cheered, leaping up from her lap and wagging her tail. Alita walked back towards the path, her partner following when she heard a soft cry. It sounded pained and desperate, not too far off.

She whipped around, wide-eyed. "P-P-Pyrrha, d-dicld you h-hear that?" She asked softly. The tiny fox nodded, ears twitching as to catch wherever the sound was coming from. The soft rustle of the flowers beside the patch of grass alerted them, and she became nervous as the Fennekin started stepping forward.

A small white Pokemon stumbled out, tripping over its dress-like legs as it tumbled over, moaning in pain. It had a green bob-cut styled helmet, two small reddish-pink fins sticking out from the front and back. Its skin was marred with bruises, looking pained. "R-Ralts…" Alita quickly jumped into action, swinging her bag back down.

"P-Pyrrha, p-please, help m-me!" She cried, quickly pulling out one of her few Potions. The Fennekin complied, softly cooing hopefully reassuring words to the tiny Pokemon as it attempted to stand up. "Th-this'll st-sting a little, b-but it'll h-help, pr-promise." Alita reassured gently stroking its helmet. It moaned, but didn't complain as she sprayed the medicine on.

"Th-there, n-now all y-y-you need is r-rest." Alita said softly, carefully unzipping and wrapping her hoodie around the tiny Pokemon. It froze before relaxing, letting out a sigh of relief as it nuzzled into the warm grey material.

"I-I-I should pr-probably scan i-it." She murmured softly, digging the Pokedex out of her pocket and pointing it at the tiny creature. The blue glass revealed itself, giving her the information she needed.

" _Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon. If its horns capture the warm feelings of people or Pokemon, its body warms up slightly._ " It stated monotonously. She careful scrolled down to look at the information available to her.

 _Gender: Male_

 _Type: Psychic/Fairy_

 _Ability: Trace_

 _Moveset: Growl, Confusion_

"S-so you're a b-boy?" She murmured softly, stroking the sleeping Ralts' head. It mumbled something in unintelligible speech, warming up at her touch. She softly smiled, stroking it more with a careful hand as she shivered in the breeze.

"Fenne?" Pyrrha called softly, concerned. "I-I'm okay." She said quietly. Ralts' head shifted, and its eyes blinked at her from under the helmet in confusion and sleepiness.

"H-hi." She murmured softly. The little Pokemon tilted its head, chirping in Pokespeech. "P-Pyrrha and I w-w-were h-here wh-when y-you c-came in. W-we h-h-healed y-you s-since y-you were h-hurt."

It nodded in gratitude, a silly smile stretching across his face as it shook off her coat and extended its hands, offering the hoodie back. Alita shook her head shyly. "N-no, I-I-I d-don't n-need it."

His eyes glowed pink, and he stubbornly lifted it up with an aura of pink, placing it back on her. She gasped quietly. "Y-you don't w-want t-to keep it?" Ralts shook his head, urging for her to keep it.

She zipped it up, sighing as the warmth seeped into her cold skin. Pyrrha chirped at the little Psychic type, prompting them to start a conversation. She giggled as the two happily exchanged an entire banter with nothing but their names to her. It was kind of silly…

Her Fennekin raced back to her side, rubbing up against her. She chirped, clearly ready to go. Alita looked at the little Pokemon, whom waved. "G-goodbye, Ralts…"

He smiled and cheered, waddling back into the flowerbed. She felt something tug at her heart, and she looked on sadly as her new friend left.

The little fox nudged her, prompting her to focus on the task at hand. She picked up her bag for the second time that day, murmuring softly, "C-c-come." as she walked back onto the path. Her partner followed, her Amulet Coin swinging from side to side as she padded onward.

The gardens extended onwards for two more miles, Alita knew that, and then it would be another three miles to Santalune City through the forested lands. She might even have to make camp for the night, though it was doubtful she could last until then. Ignoring her growling stomach, she continued on, passing the Bug types and Fairy types flitting amongst the flowers.

They were all so pretty, and, fairly curious, she scanned the different Pokemon.

" _Ledyba, the Five Star Pokemon. When the weather turns cold, lots of Ledyba gather from everywhere to cluster and keep each other warm._ "

" _Combee, the Tiny Bee Pokemon. The trio is together from birth. It constantly gathers honey from flowers to please Vespiquen._ "

" _Flabebe, the Single Bloom Pokemon. It draws out the hidden power of flowers. The flower Flabebe holds is most likely part of its body._ "

She caught sights of the Budew and Skitty, managing to scan the racing Pokemon.

" _Budew, the Bud Pokemon. When it feels the sun's warm touch, it opens its bud to release pollen. It lives inside clear pools._ "

" _Skitty, the Kitten Pokemon. It can't stop itself from chasing moving things, and it runs in a circle, chasing its own tail._ "

Satisfied, she put her Pokedex within her hoodie pocket, looking at the cheerful scene. She felt longing, she never got to have such fun before.

Pyrrha nudged her leg. Alita blinked, looking down at the little fox. "Y-yeah?"

Her partner nudged her leg again, urging her towards the wild Pokemon. Her eyes widened and she shrunk back. "I-I d-don't want t-to bother them…"

Pyrrha, the stubborn girl, urged her towards them, letting out a cheerful call. Several replies called out, a symphony of different voices.

A few Skitty popped out of the flowers, letting out matching cries of "Nyaaa!" before running in circles around her feet. Shyly giggling, she hesitantly ran into the flowers, the Skitty and her Fennekin following.

They chased her down playfully, running in circles when they caught sight of their tails, but they still managed to chase her. Pyrrha ran beside her, calling encouragement. The Budew, Combee, Flabebe, and Ledyba joined in later on, flitting around her and jumping and twisting and _just having fun_. It was the first time in a long while that she had ever done so, laughing and doing 'childish' things. It was fun, wasn't it?

After a few hours she collapsed, energy drained as she laid on the grass. The Skitty had ran off, still energetic. Pyrrha lay on her stomach, content in her sleep. The other Pokemon stayed around though, getting some rest after an afternoon of fun.

"Th-thank you." Alita said softly, blushing as the wild Pokemon giggled. The Combee flitted off for the flowers, three Ledyba curiously looking at her hair. The Flabebe, six in total, all got a good look too, tittering to the Ledyba. A few Budew had gently nudged her, urging for her to sit up. She complied, blinking as they all circled her head.

The Ledyba set to work, each taking up a third and, to her shock, started to braid. That's when she realized how friendly they were. It had been drilled in her head the only thing a Pokemon wanted to do was battle, and would attack without hesitation in the wild. These Pokemon were sweet as could be, lovable, and willing to play. They even had knowledge of the different ways people do things.

The Combee buzzed back, happily carrying flowers on their heads and in their mouths. A Flabebe with a White Flower floated over, chirping in thanks before taking up a pretty dark pink wildflower. She flitted back over, quickly tying the stalk round the bottom of the messy, loose braid the Ledyba attempted to create. The other Pokemon followed suit, taking up the wildflowers and placing them in the braid. Her hair looked like a garden, blushing as she realized the kind act.

"I-I-I j-just w-want to say th-this again. Th-thank you…" They merely nodded, satisfied in their work. Pleased, the little group of Flabebe placed a flower crown upon Pyrrha's head and her's, the Fennekin whipping her head up in confusion from her nap. She giggled, gently stroking her back before placing the sleepy fox on her shoulder.

Her partner draped herself across her shoulders lazily, blinking before letting a huge yawn. She fell back asleep, ear tuft tickling Alita's cheek. She could feel the gold medallion of the Amulet Coin press into her shoulder, the metal from Pyrrha's heightened body heat. She stood up, carefully bowing without disturbing her partner.

The Pokemon attempted to bow back, looking silly before rushing off into the gardens. She blinked back the tears that nearly escaped her eyes, sniffling. Now she was alone, her temporary friends gone.

Even if she knew them for a few hours, Alita would miss them. They had showed as equal kindness as Clemont had. Maybe this is what he experienced, surrounded by the pure kind energy of Pokemon as he traveled Kalos.

The treeline of the forest half of the Route loomed ahead, visible in sight. She started to run, her braid flying back as she laughed. Pyrrha awoke, squealing happily as the wind rushed through her fur.

Before they knew it, the trees loomed over them, red, yellow, and orange leaves dotting amongst emerald green and rich brown. Bug types crawled and fluttered through the canopy, she could even see a flock of Vivillon with different patterned wings flying through the trees.

The beat path continued on, hard packed from years of feet stomping on it. Pyrrha yawned and jumped down from her perch, fully awake. Her flower crown fell off, the Amulet Coin glittering softly.

"Y-you silly g-girl…" She murmured, picking up the Flabebes' gift. Pyrrha blinked and looked at the flower crown before jerking her head up towards the crown of her own.

"Y-yes?" Alita asked softly, the teen holding the flower crown out. Pyrrha shook her head, this time using her paw to point at the crown then at her head. She blinked, realizing what her friend meant.

"Y-you w-want m-me to w-wear it?" She asked softly. Pyrrha nodded affirmative, smiling and wagging her poofy tail. Alita carefully placed the arrangement of wildflowers on her head, shifting her bang to cover her left eye better. She probably looked terrible, but she asked quietly, "D-do I l-l-look okay?" Her starter nodded, chirping happily.

"O-okay." They continued on, sometimes stopping to watch in awe of the stunning creatures surrounding her. Those people from the Elite Trainer Academy would sneer and say it looked hideous and average, but Alita knew better. The way the leaves fell, elegantly twirling around the Pokemon before fluttering to lay on the ground, the Pokemon themselves almost dancing as they went from place to place. Combined with the peeking sunlight and rich plant life, it truly was beautiful.

She allowed her tiny Fennekin to continue her walk, trailing along as she peeked at every interesting thing she found. Even as clever as the little girl was, she was still technically a child who was free to do whatever she wanted…

Alita shrunk inherself, stopping in her tracks as she remembered her own childhood. All those painful training sessions trying to tame her mother's Dragon types, nearly drowning working with Water types, getting a harsh burn that scarred her lower back when her father had her train with his Fire types. And they merely brushed her off, stating she needed to train more with how weak she was.

She didn't realize she hadn't reverted back to harsh breathing, her eyes narrowing into slits and widening as her memories flashed before her eyes. Her partner brushed against her the third time that day, softly lulling her back out.

Tears escaped her eyes as she came back, quickly picking up the Fire type and holding her close, she not even complaining as Alita sniffled into the middle of her head. "S-s-s-sorry!"

The Fennekin merely shook her head, picking her cheek and leaping down. She moved her tail, urging her to come on. Alita followed, clutching the strap of her bag as they continued on. But, as fate would have it, it started getting darker and darker out.

Pyrrha cooed in concern as she looked around warily. "W-we m-might h-h-have to c-camp out t-t-tonight." Her Pokemon tensed in understanding. They didn't have any camping supplies, meaning they had to sleep on the bare ground, _unprotected_. _Anything could happen_.

She softly stroked her head. "Y-y-you c-can pr-protect us, I-I kn-know you c-can." Pyrrha nodded, understanding. Despite the time they'd known each, a day, she'd grown attached. The tiny human with the big heart had wormed her way straight into her heart, not that she hadn't the same. She could sense the loneliness, the way she would freeze and her eyes glazing over as her body shook like a leaf. If it meant going with her, she'd be happy to.

The patting sound of another's shoes sounded out, Alita tensing. She quickly hid behind a tree, Pyrrha following.

A woman a clear foot taller than her, though that was the normal height of everyone, walked up the path, a stunning cream-colored Pokemon with a mane and tail of roaring flames walked up the path. "What do you think, Amber?" The woman asked sweetly, her accent odd and changing around the sounds of the sentence. "Think we should be camping here tonight?" Her Pokemon, Amber, whinnied, nodding. To her fear, she began setting up on the other side, rolling around her huge pack and unfurling a bed roll.

"I'm gonna release the team! That is, if our little guest comes on out." Alita froze, ice creeping over her heart as she felt the woman's emerald eyes blaze into the tree she was hiding behind. "No need to hide, Lil' Fennekin. I don't bite." Realizing she meant Pyrrha, she urged her partner to go around.

Her starter peeked around the tree, acting accordingly. She chirped cutely and tilted her head, downplaying the fact she had a Trainer. The woman's voice sounded out. "Well, aren't you a cutie?" Her accent distorted it a little, though to her it sounded a bit Johto-ish. "Why don't you help me find some twigs, you get to keep some and we'll use the rest as fire fuel."

Her partner subtly perked up at that, but instead played the shy part, shaking her head and carefully stepping back towards her. "Why so shy? Unless…" Alita winced, nearly allowing a whimper to escape her throat as she realized they might have been caught. She wasn't ready to interact with people! Not yet!

"You have a partner, don'cha?" The crunch of leaves under boots, a soft pat, and suddenly she was looking into the woman's emerald eyes. She flinched back, whimpering softly. The little fox snarled, ready to defend. She held her hands up, looking surprised.

"Whoa, easy there! I ain't gonna hurt you!" She whimpered, whispering quietly, "Y-y-you're n-not m-mad?"

The woman looked shifted her parka around, eyes soft. "You haven't done anything wrong. Come and join my team and I for dinner." Her eyes widened, looking at the woman in shock.

"O-o-o-o-ok…" She beamed, grinning madly as Alita shifted out of the foliage. The younger of the two shrunk into her baggy hoodie, twiddling her fingers as the woman took her in, avoiding eye contact. Her partner jumped on her shoulder, giving the woman a look that said if she tried anything she'd not like the consequences.

She instead laughed, the sound booming. Alita squeaked in fear, shrinking into her hoodie even more like a little Squirtle. The woman, realizing she had frightened her, sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry 'bout that, I forgot you're quite shy."

She merely shivered, quietly shifting towards where she had made camp. The woman's eyes softened, and she strode over to her flaming Pokemon whom was shifting around, looking at her warily as the woman started stroking its snout.

"This here is Amber, she's just like me, she don't bite. I take it you've never seen a Rapidash?" Alita shook her head shyly, quietly pulling her Pokedex. She held it close to her chest, hesitant. The woman looked surprised. "My, never thought someone'd have a Pokedex these days. Darn things are rare as can be with the shortage of the materials needed to make 'em. You can go ahead and scan her."

Alita held up her Pokedex, the clear blue glass sliding into view as it lit up.

" _Rapidash, the Fire Horse Pokemon. Very competitive, this Pokemon will chase anything that moves fast in hopes of racing it._ "

The woman snorted. "Definitely sounds like you." Amber whinnied, huffing in annoyance. "Oh, you big baby, I'm just kidding. Though you can't deny it. Makes me miss when you were a Ponyta…" She huffed again, poking her with her horn.

"Oh you wanna go?" the woman grinned, eyes glittering. Her Rapidash snorted happily in agreement, eyes matching. Alita squeaked, shyly shuffling back. The two blinked, realizing the other two there.

"Ah, sorry about that. Amber can be plain stubborn sometimes." Her Rapidash paced forward, nudging her Trainer aside to get a good look at her. After a moment, Amber calmly nuzzled her chest, snorting in content. The woman grinned. "Looks like she likes you! I never did get your name."

"I-I'm Alita…" She said shyly, shifting her foot back and forth. The elder grinned.

"Nice to meet you! Name's Matilda." She replied. "Now then, how about we set up camp?" Nodding shyly, she placed her fox partner down and hesitantly walked over.

Matilda thankfully had an extra mat, which she offered. She tried to turn it down, but she insisted, even laying both mats out on the grass so she couldn't refuse. She quietly asked Pyrrha to look for sticks, offering the same offer the elder Trainer had in exchange. She nodded excitedly at the prospect of a special treat, racing off into the woods.

"Once your Lil' Fennekin hopes back on over with the wood, we can start the fire and bring out the rest of my team. If that's alright with you, of course." Alita nodded shyly. People were one thing, but Pokémon were genuinely kind. They wouldn't be as loud and harsh.

The rustle of leaves sounded later and Pyrrha's head popped out, mouth and back laden with sticks. Dumping them in the middle of the camp, she took a few off and trotted back to her, content with her reward.

"So, caught any other team members yet?" Matilda asked, merely gesturing at the fire and Amber letting out a small stream of flames that set it alight.

She frowned and hesitantly shook her head. She wouldn't force anyone to battle just for the sake of binding them to her side.

"Well, that's a shame." Alita shrunk back, ashamed. Had she done something wrong? Would Matilda not like her anymore? "I'm pretty sure you would have befriended a Pokemon by now."

Alita said shyly, ducking her head, "I-I-I d-did m-make fr-friends with a f-few, b-but they l-left t-to g-go home." Matilda looked curious.

"Really, where?"

"O-over in-in th-the g-gardens."

She looked shocked. "Honey, most of the Pokemon there are as shy as can be, round humans at least. How'd you do it?" Alita hesitated, afraid to answer. She was thankfully saved by the wobbling of the Pokeballs at the elder's belt.

"Oh, I forgot!" Grabbing five of the six, she threw them in the air. "Come on out, everyone!"

In five snaps and flashes of light, five Pokemon appeared, big and small. Each calmly sat there, blinking at the tiny human before them. One of them squeaked, hiding behind the other. The Pokemon snorted, observing her.

"I'm gonna make dinner while y'all get aquainted!" The Pokemon cheered, the two odd ones out blinking in confusion. Matilda nodded to her. "Feel free to scan them, never gets old."

Alita pointed her Pokedex at the shy one first, the blue glass sliding into view.

" _Lilligant, the Flowering Pokemon, and the evolved form of Petilil. The fragrance on the garland on its head has a relaxing effect. It withers if a Trainer does not take good care of it._ " Oddly, the Lilligant was differently colored than what the Pokedex image offered, but she brushed it off as the night making it look a bit different. She started pointing it at the others.

" _Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokemon. They live on treetops and glide using a cape-like membrane while discharging electricity._ " Emolga chirped, eyes glittering as he flew over and climbed up onto her free shoulder.

" _Braviary, the Valiant Pokemon, and the evolved form of Rufflet. For the sake of its friends, this brave warrior of the sky will not stop battling, even if injured._ " It raised its head at that, looking proud and mighty. But, Alita noticed, there was a softness in its glance.

" _Milotic, the Tender Pokemon, and the evolved form of Feebas. Milotic is breathtakingly beautiful. Those that see it are said to forget their combative spirits._ " It elegantly raised its head, looking calm as reddish-pink eyes gazed into her own.

" _Espeon, the Sun Pokemon, and an evolved form of Eevee. The tip of its forked tail quivers when it's predicting its opponent's next move._ " It had laid itself down, falling asleep while its tail swayed lazily.

Matilda smiled at the awed look the tiny girl had, her Fennekin with a matching expression as it sat on her shoulder. As she started stirring in various ingredients to the stew, she stated, "The Lilligant is Lily, the rascal on your shoulder is Chip, high and mighty is Valor, our resident Water type is Phoebe, and the lazy one is Cleo." Her Pokemon let out various calls of acknowledgement, her Espeon lazily padding over and looking hungry at the sight of the stew.

Matilda sighed, using her free hand to rub the Pokemon's head. "You'll get some later, girl. But not now." She pouted, sighing as it went back to sleeping as her Trainer stroked her head and back.

Alita stood there awkwardly, Pyrrha pressed against her in comfort as Chip crawled all over her curiously. Matilda smiled sweetly. "Why don't you sit and relax? Get to know everyone?"

Still a bit tense, she sat down, blinking as the Pokemon curiously, some cautious, came over toward the tiny Trainer. Chip nosed the flowers in her hair, chirping. "O-ok." And with that, she relaxed as the delicious smell of stew wafted through the air.

 **Alright, so we have our latest chapter! This chapter is meant to display Alita a bit better, and get to see her outside of the range of people. And for those curious, the wild Pokemon she meets are all human-friendly and knowledgeable of human techniques because of the fact they are all used to interacting (aka battling) with and spying on newbie Trainers traveling the Route. And, there _might_ be a chance the Ralts will return! And no, I won't reveal anything else, because there is a very _small_ chance.**

 **Also, did anyone see the new Pokemon Sun and Moon trailer?! As much as I love Lunaala, the Moon Bat, I'm going straight for Solgaleo, the Sun Kitty! And, which starter do you plan on choosing? I'm either going for Litten, the Fire type, or the absolutely _adorable_ Popplio! THEY'RE ALL SO CUTE!**

 **OC introduced this chapter: 'Matilda Nicholson' - Quake Shatterfist**

 **Please Review, Favorite, and Follow the story! And special thanks to my three first reviewers, The Awkward Trumpet, SomeoftheFame, and Quake Shatterfist!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Warning: Possible triggers, mentions of suicide, and psychological images created by my OC's mind.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, nor do I own any other OC appearing in the story outside of Alita.**

 _Chapter 3_

A loud mixture of clanging and ringing echoed throughout the clearing, pulling Alita from her bliss as she yelped in fear, tripping over herself as she tried to jump and run. Pyrrha squeaked in surprise, suddenly squished under Alita's overlarge jacket. Matilda snorted in amusement, putting down the dinner bell by her backpack and gracefully walking over.

Crouching down, she held a hand out to the tiny rookie. "Need a hand there?"

Timidly nodding, she hesitantly put her hand within the elder's, squeaking at the sudden tug. Matilda didn't look surprised at her own strength, easily catching her.

"Dinner's ready if you want to eat." Matilda stated, amused. "Might wanna hurry if you want to beat Cleo to the stew." Blinking, Alita looked at the pot, noting the Espeon hungrily eyeing it. As if perfectly timed, her stomach grumbled like thunder, eliciting another surprised squeak.

Matilda snorted. "Yep, you're definitely yearning for that stew. C'mon, you need to get some meat on those fishbones!" Alita hesitantly nodded.

"O-o-ok…"

Matilda beamed, striding over to the iron pot sitting over the dying embers of the fire, one of the few sources of light in the quickly darkening area. Matilda's team lazed around the open space, each obviously having grabbed bowls for their own share of the food. Pyrrha let out a muffled yip, bounding over with two bowls in her mouth.

The Fennekin stopped before her, fluffy tail wagging and eyes bright as she set down one and continued to hold the other in her mouth. Alita blinked. "I-is th-that f-for me?"

Her partner nodded, another muffled yip letting loose behind the wooden bowl. Alita, letting out a shy smile, carefully crouched down and picked it up, cradling it within her hands. She let out a small smile.

"Th-thank y-you…"

Pyrrha gave as much as a grin as possible, padding over to her side and nudging her leg. Alita let out a shy giggle, walking over towards the pot. She felt a soft tug at her heart, but ignored it like she had before, cautiously walking forward to the pot. The fire fox walked alongside her, Matilda's own Pokemon starting to get up for the food.

Said Trainer's grin broadened, the tips of her blonde hair and bronze skin like molten gold in the last dying light of the fire as the silvery moonlight started to peek through the dark clouds. The light also illuminated the steam steadily rising from the stew, curling up and twisting before softly fading away. Alita let out a brief cough as the remnants of smoke drifted in her nose with one breeze, the uncomfortable heat pressing against her exposed skin.

Matilda casually scooped up the handle of the ladle lazily sitting in the iron pot, the rich, creamy stew within pleasantly sitting within. With a gesture of her hand, Alita shyly held out her wooden bowl, steadily held between both her hands. The elder gave a casual smile, leaning the ladle. Alita nearly stumbled, she didn't anticipate the amount that had actually been within.

A chuckle broke the silence of the night. "Next!" Matilda called out. Before Pyrrha could step forward and take her share as Alita stepped aside, Cleo raced forward, split tail twitching in the air with excitement as her purple eyes gleamed with greed. The elder Trainer snorted and calmly pushed the Espeon to the side. "Not so fast, cutting means you gotta go to the back."

Amber snorted from her place at the back of the line, her mane like the sun in the darkness of the night. Matilda tutted and shook her head jokingly as her Pokemon shifted in seemingly annoyance.

"Honestly, you all should be used to Cleo's antics by now." Matilda playfully scolded, turning back to face tiny little Pyrrha. "Do you still want some?"

The Fennekin's eyes lit up and she nodded happily, holding up her bowl. Matilda's eyes subtly softened and she grinned cheerfully as she poured less than what Alita had received, making it easier for the tiny fox to trot over and set her bowl beside her equally tiny Trainer. Alita gave a shy smile from where she sat a little further from the group, setting the bowl stably on her lap and her left hand crept out to gently pet her starter's head.

Pyrrha let out a squeak of content, helping herself to the stew as she took her first bite. Her ruby eyes lit up in obvious awe and joy before she heartily helped herself to the food. Alita stared down at her own bowl, the untouched stew still barely steaming. She stared blankly at the swirling ingredients within, mind racing as she tuned out the world in her indecisiveness of what to do. Thoughts floated about as inward panic set in at realization. How would she pay Matilda back? Should she eat such a large proportion? Did she really deserve it?

Her trance was broken by the loud claps of steps beating against the earth and the flicker of flames, a wave of heat pressing against the skin unprotected by the large folds of her enormous jacket. She looked up, looking into the flickering red eyes of Amber. The Rapidash stood there unwavering, before, to her shock, laid down, putting down her own bowl while staring at her expectantly.

Alita blinked in confusion before realization hit her and she unsteadily looked down. "Sh-should I…" She nervously looked back at the equine-like Pokemon, eyes wide with fear and confusion. Amber nodded patiently, before her head slowly drifted down and took a simple sip. She rose back up and looked her at expectantly.

Alita picked up the simple little spoon that sat there, still uncertain before her mind became resolute. Closing her eyes, she quickly scooped a bite and bit down. The warm, wonderful sensation of flavor hit her tongue, perfectly thick with rich spice and meaty flavor. A shiver of warmth trickled down her spine, humming softly in appreciation as she scrunched her eyes shut.

She missed the looks exchanged between Pyrrha and Amber, the Rapidash's own of amusement and the Fennekin's of happiness. The tiny little fox then proceeded to yip cheerfully, nuzzling her muzzle against Alita's leg. Her eyes slowly opened from her bliss, her visible green eye dazed and confused from being pulled from the wonderful sensation. She blinked before realization set in and she blushed in embarrassment, eyes flicking down to the ground as she shrunk in on herself.

Amber looked at her with a look of satisfaction, nodding to the tiny Trainer in respect. She then turned back to her own meal, snout practically buried in the bowl.

Alita's eyes flickered to the rest of the group, where Matilda's team cheerfully were eating away. Said Trainer noticed the younger of the two looking their way and shot her a cheerful grin, beckoning her over with her hand. The tinier of the two shrunk in on herself, shyly twiddling fingers as she looked away.

Once again, she missed the look of legitimate concern sent her way, the sad look in her partner's eyes as one accomplishment was washed away by another obstacle.

Lily the Lilligant looked at the newest member of the group and back to the warm pot of remaining stew. With a rare resolution, the Grass-type graceful glided over to Alita, blue leaf-like 'arms' tied together in worry, pink flower-crowned head lowered in silent sign of submission as her grassy hair hung around her frame.

The tiny teen blinked, slowly withdrawing into the grey folds of her jacket as she stared at the new arrival. Lily nodded shyly to her before stepping aside and sitting down next to Alita. She blinked in confusion at the Grass type, slowly peeking out of the hood.

Matilda and her team, understanding what Lily was doing, slowly rose up and moved to individual spots around the tiniest human there. The older Trainer herself swung her form down to beside Alita, not even blinking as she dug into her soup. Cleo's lithe form could momentarily be felt pressing against her jacket before she lazily laid down, a loud purr escaping her throat as she stayed there on her back with belly exposed to the world.

Phoebe calmly looped around the near entirety of the group, head laying to rest upon the soft grass patch that conveniently growing there. The other Pokemon started drifting off around her, Amber's mane faintly dimming as her head merely laid limp. The remaining heat provided comforting warmth all around, the Pokemon with full bellies slowly drifting off.

She looked down at her soup, still uncertain. The wooden surface barely felt warm against her numb fingers, the soup starting to look not as appetizing as before. Her eyes started to drift shut, ears barely catching the soft sigh to her left and the missing feeling of wood against the palms of her hands as she fell asleep.

Alita blinked, hair shifting in the breeze as she overlooked a brilliant blue sea, sun high in the sky as the world felt quiet. The comforts of her jacket were gone, but that didn't really matter as the pure sereneness of the scene loosened the tension in her entire form. The cries of Wingull echoed through the quiet cliff side, grass tickling her bare feet as she looked out happily.

But that sudden long call of an Absol turned her blood cold as it streamed down her back, body tensing and shrinking in herself as she knew what would happen next.

The light of the sun vanished, the afternoon sky replaced by a moonless night as the waves below became turbulent. Shivering in terror, she slowly turned, the foreboding red eyes of her mother towering over her. She _knew_.

The familiar screams, of how she was a disgrace, her weakness, a mistake, every true thing about her. Other voices joined in, echoing throughout her mind. Her father. Her parents' friends. The faceless people who walked by on the streets of Lumiose whom she only had minute glances of. Tears streamed down her face as Alita collapsed onto her knees.

A deep, rumbling voice broke through, soothing. _Just jump, little one, and it'll all be over_. She felt warm, as though wrapped in the light of the sun.

The rushing water below lured her in like a siren's call, entrancing her as she didn't even realize she stood up and took steps closer and closer to the edge. Just before her bare right foot could step on thin air, the bark of a Fennekin woke her with a jolt.

Alita nearly screamed, trembling and tears rushing down her face as the brilliant ruby eyes of Pyrrha stared at her with wide eyes. Her eyes flickered away from her partner, wildly peering all around her.

The light of dawn peeked through the trees, the dark sky lit brilliant gold with soft touches of pink blush upon the fluffy clouds sitting in the sky still. Snores broke the silence as Matilda's team continued their peaceful sleep. Pyrrha's fluffy fur rubbed against her cheek, anchoring her back to reality.

She softly sniffled, weakly moving arm to press her hand to the Fennekin's cheek. "S-s-sorry…" she whispered softly, glancing down in shame. Her partner cooed, pressing closer as Alita's heart gave a soft tug.

Carefully, she stood up, jacket sagging from the morning dew. Her hair was damp, the cool strands pressing against the skin of the left side of her face. Flicking her eyes about as she looked for the most peaceful way out of the slumbering group.

Before she moved, Alita crouched down, shyly offering her shoulder to Pyrrha. The Fennekin instantly leaped on, the gold medallion of the Amulet Coin giving a soft _thump_ against the thick jacket. The tiny Trainer slowly rose up, avoiding the trouble of having the tiny creature on her shoulder fall off.

Taking a deep breath, trying not to tremble in anxiety, she took her first step.

The toes of her left foot softly brushed the grass by Matilda's head, the mere tips only touching as she lifted her right and gently turned to the space between Cleo and Lily. She continued her little dance out, giving one final leap as she broke free of the group.

Looking back in worry, Alita tensed in preparation for the intense scolding the older of the two Trainers would give her. Instead her face was peaceful, drool slowly streaming out of her mouth as she let a rather large snore, foot randomly twitching. Relaxing, but still tense, she carefully made her way to her abandoned bag on a log not too far from the fire pit.

The white bag had grass and dew stains along its exterior, the soft clinks of the contents inside letting her know nothing had been removed. Pyrrha quickly bounced over to her left shoulder, she shifted it onto her right and cautiously made her way back to the main path of Route 4. The slowly wilting flowers of the gift from yesterday drifted down from her unwinding braid, leaving a trail of petals in her wake that fluttered along in the wind.

The trees stood like solemn guardians between the clearing and path, skeletal branches barely covered in arms looking as though they were trying to each out to each other, desperate. Red leaves still clung to them in a few spots, like open wounds. Some drifted down with the cold wind, twisting like drops of blood as they stained the withering grass of the forest floor. The light of dawn barely touched the trees, casting long shadows that practically devoured her whole.

She shrunk in on herself, shivering as she tried to envelop herself in the protective confines of the jacket. Pyrrha pressed against her neck, the warm fur of her ears heating up the cold skin of her cheeks. Alita's grip tightened on her bag strap, pulling it closer to herself as she gripped her wrist with her open hand. Looking down, images of her dream flashed before her mind.

The rocks below, the grass upon the top of the, the shadows of all those people...

She blinked back her tears, trying not to sniffle as she looked back up. Alita was nearly there, the sight of the dirt path nearly blocked by the trees. Her pace quickened, whispers starting to echo in her mind.

Just before she reached the path, a tree root caught her foot, causing her to trip.

She crashed onto the path of Route 4, the jacket taking the blunt of the loose pebbles sitting here and there, the hard-packed dirt worn over from travelers banging against her knees. Her hands, which she had thrown out to catch herself, spiked with mild pain, a few scrapes here and there. Pyrrha had thrown off with the impact, the Fennekin leaping to her feet. Vivillon and Fletchling resting in the branches above took off with the clang of the items within her bag.

She whimpered, struggling to get up as tears started to peek through. She looked up and her mind felt blank. What was she going to do now? Would she go to Santalune City? If she did, she would have to battle the Gym Leader, where she would then have to battle as many Pokemon along Route 4 as possible before she hit it. She didn't _want_ to hurt innocent creatures. If she didn't go, the only place to go back to was Lumiose, where her parents would train her even more harshly, something she couldn't handle at it easiest.

As tears started to stream down her cheeks, a soft and unfamiliar coo echoed to her right.

Her head whipped up, taking in the sight of the tiny Pokemon shyly hiding amongst the roots of the tree beside her.

It was absolutely tiny, looking a worm with a segmented body, its brown exoskeleton contrasting with the reddish-pink nose and feet. A sharp needle stuck out of its head, with one that looked more like a hook on its tail. Black eyes looked tearful, and a bruise on its side made her twitch in realization.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry!" She yelped, whimpering as her body shook, desperately reaching out. The little Pokemon flinched, hiding deeper under the roots.

Pyrrha crawled under her, ears tucked to her skull as she looked at the tiny human in worry. Alita shook with her tears, looking down as she cried.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry! P-p-please, I w-w-want to h-help y-y-you." Her voice lowered to whisper, tucking in on herself as the whispers in her mind intensify. They screamed and yelled, telling her for all she was worth.

As her mind screamed, a soft bump on her cheek scattered it to the wind.

"Wee?"

She blinked, her vision returning as Alita looked at the odd Pokemon, who bumped her cheek with its nose again. Her voice barely returned to her as she whispered hoarsely, "A-are y-y-you okay?"

The tiny Pokemon nodded, letting out a soft squeak. Pyrrha slowly walked out from under her, nose twitching as she sniffed at the other creature hesitantly.

The Pokemon tilted its head, Alita slowly sat up and drew her bag closer to her, pulling out the untouched red rectangle within.

The Pokedex opened up, blue glass whirling with lights as it scanned the Pokemon.

 _"Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokemon. Often found in forests and grasslands. It has a sharp, toxic barb of around two inches on its head."_

The Weedle squeaked at the sudden voice of her Dex, nearly fleeing into the trees. Alita, without even thinking, reached out and pressed her hand as carefully as she could to _his_ cheek.

"Ssssshhhhhhh," She whispered softly. "It's okay, nothing is going to hurt you."

The Weedle whimpered, shaking a bit before relaxing into her hand. She stroked his cheek with her thumb, avoiding the barb. Soon the tiny Bug type loosened all the way, giving soft squeaks of content. Pyrrha yipped, leaping into her lap and gave her begging eyes.

Alita softly giggled and used her free hand to scratch behind the Fennekin's ear, said Pokemon squeaking in content.

A sudden buzz filled the air, and she looked up with wide eyes to Pokmon she didn't even need hr PokeDex to know.

 _Beedrill_.

Sudden horror filled her as she realized that she had hurt one of their offspring, and thy didn't care if it was an accident or the Weedle was okay. An intruder was an intruder in their minds.

She curled in on herself as she shielded her head and neck with her arms, pulling her bag as close as possible as a fail-safe. She felt Pyrrha squirm out froom under her belly and the soft tap of paws fitting the ground before heat suddenly filled the air.

The alarmed screeching of Beedrill made her look up and Alita's eyes widened at the sight before her.

The Bug types all screeched as what looked like a meteor shower of tiny fireballs cascaded against their vulnerable exoskeletons, some retreating with burns. Pyrrha had a fierce look in her eye as she unleashed her Ember, and the Beedrill slowly trickled back into the woods in fear.

Alita then realized the Weedle hadn't left, his shivering frame tucked close into her side as it tried to burrow its head into her jacket. But she ignored the tiny Pokemon as she stared with wide eyes what had been there before.

Did Pyrrha willingly hurt Pokemon to save her?

The Fox Pokemon slowly crept back to her lap, looking up at her with innocent eyes. She looked down, and ruby eyes lit up and the Fennekin's tail started to wag.

She blinked back tears and she slowly tilted her head, Alita whispered, "I-i-is i-it r-r-really o-o-okay?"

Pyrrha tilted her head in confusion, blinking up at Alita.

"T-t-to b-battle? T-t-to h-h- _hurt_ o-other P-P-Pokemon?"

The Fennekin perked up in realization, ears up in alert as she slowly nodded. Alita looked to the side, the wide expanse of forest that she knew goes on for miles and miles. The trees and earth were filled with Pokemon. Were they as aggressive as the Beedrill? Or as kind as the Pokemon who played with her?

Alita shook her head, scattering her thoughts. No one liked a philosophical girl.

She scooped the two Pokemon up, Pyrrha giving a mere yip of surprise before settling down and Weedle squeaking. Careful of the barb, Alita walked over to the tree that the bug had been hiding in the roots of and placed him down on the lowest branch she could reach (and she had to jump).

Weedle squeaked, tilting its head in obvious confusion. Alita gave a hesitant and forced smile.

"Th-this i-is wh-wh-where y-you l-live, r-right?" She asked softly, twiddling her fingers as her fox partner looked up. "I-I-I th-thought y-you'd l-like t-t-to b-be b-back in y-your t-tree b-b-before I-I left..."

Weedle squeaked before hopping back down, landing on her head. Although he didn't even really weigh anything, Alita blinked in surprise before looking up.

"W-w-was th-that n-not y-you're h-home?"

Weedle nodded and she frowned in confusion. "I-i-if th-that's y-your h-home, then wh-why?"

Weedle squeaked, curling up on her head and thumping his head down on hers. She blinked, confused. Why did the little Pokemon fall asleep on her head?

Pyrrha let out a small giggle and she looked down, tilting her head at the fox while she frowned in confusion. "Why are you laughing?"

That just prompted the fox to giggle even harder, evolving into full-blown laughter. Alita blushed in embarrassment.

"D-did I d-do s-something wr-rong?"

Her mind fluttered about as she tried to figure out what she did, the Weedle asleep on her head while her Fennekin was sprawled across her shoulders laughing. Suddenly a thought fluttered in.

"Sh-should w-we g-give h-h-him a n-name?"

Pyrrha perked up and yipped excitedly, fluffy tail wagging. Maybe she was getting onto the right track after all...

She frowned as different ideas for names raced about. Sting, Atropa, Apotoxin, Kronos, Aris-.

She tensed before slowly looking up at the Weedle. "Wh-what if w-w-we c-call h-him Aristaeus?"

Pyrrha tilted her head, ears twitching at the name. Alita blushed.

"I-it's l-like y-your n-n-name, i-it's fr-from an old st-story I r-read." She explained softly. "Aristaeus w-was th-the B-B-Beedrill and C-Combee-keeper of th-the L-Legendaries..."

Her partner squeaked and nodded approvingly. Alita gave a shy smile. "I-I-I m-might c-call h-him Ari f-for sh-short..."

Pyrrha smiled back and looked up at her head. She looked back up too and realized the newly-christened Ari had woken up with sparkling eyes. She blushed even brighter, a small squeak of embarrassment escaping her lips.

"Er-r-rrr, h-hello?" She offered shyly.

Ari squeaked happily, jumping down onto her shoulder and nuzzling her cheek. Alita remembered what a name entailed.

"I-if I-I-I c-call y-you Ari, th-th-that means y-you'll h-have t-to c-c-come a-along," She murmured, breaking the moment. She turned her gaze to Ari, uncertain. "D-d-do y-you w-want t-to c-c-come along?"

Aristaeus squeaked happily, nodding vigorously. Alita softly smiled and grabbed her bag, pulling it close as she dug through the contents before bringing out a shining red Pokeball.

"L-l-last ch-chance." She squeaked in an attempt of warning. Ari disregarded it, booping his nose to the white button before turning to red light and being sucked within. Her heart seemed to freeze as she refused to breath, the Pokeball wobbling in the palm of her hand as the button flashed red.

As though a millenia later, sparks erupted from the button, the Pokeball clicking shut all the way as it stood still. A large smile spread across her cheeks. She tapped the button.

"C-come on o-out, Ari!"

The Weedle happily popped out in an arc of white light, materializing on her shoulder. He squeaked happily and her smile stayed in place instead of melting away. Pyrrha yipped happily in welcome, giving a big toothy grin.

"W-w-welcome t-to th-the t-t-team, I-I-I g-guess I sh-sould s-say..." Alita said softly. Ari squeaked, nuzzling her cheek. "D-do y-y-you w-want t-to st-stay out or i-inside y-your P-p-pokeball?"

Ari blinked before cuddling closer to her neck, his barb accidentally inches from her neck as he looked at her innocently, squeaking.

"O-outside th-then?"

The bug nodded cheerfully, the rest of his body curling around her neck as Pyrrha shifted to give him a little room. Alita's smile turned shaky for a split second before she laughed softly.

"I-I-I'l t-take th-that as a y-yes."

Pyrrha giggled and Ari gave a soft squeak before settling down. She looked to her fox partner, voice low and soft. "D-d-did h-he f-fall asleep a-again?"

The Fennekin nodded, tail brushing her long pink hair and Alita gave a small wince as it caught on a tangled knot.

"I-it's o-okay." Alita reassured before Pyrrha could yelp out an apology, untangling the fluffy tail from the strand of her hair. "I-i-it's n-not y-your f-f-fault th-that I-I d-din't b-brush m-my hair."

The Fennekin still frowned in concern, a spark of realization flickered to life.

"O-oh!" She exclaimed aloud, before she harshly lowered her voice in a fearful whisper. "S-sorry. I-I j-j-just r-realized I-I-I l-left m-my b-brush a-at h-h-home..."

The Fennekin's eyes widened in realization before her ears lowered, a sad frown across her face. Alita gave a sad smile.

"I-it's o-okay," She murmured gently. "I-I-I c-can b-buy us each a-a-a b-brush i-in S-S-Santalune C-ity..."

Her eyes widened and her heart froze, blood running cold as a voice called out. " _Alita! Hey, where are you?! Alita!_ "

She had totally forgotten about Matilda.

Without even thinking she ran into the trees on the opposite side of the Route, Pyrrha yelping as Ari slept on, Alita holding her bag close to her side as she tried to convince her partner without words to hide in her hood. Pyrrha stubbornly held onto her shoulder, claws she didn't know the Fire Type had digging into her jacket and sliding uncomfortably against her skin.

Thuds followed after her, clearly Matilda on foot. She ran even faster, fear taking her mind as she just _ran_.

She didn't even know how long she did so, her thuds like drums as the wind carried creaking leaves, the snap of loose twigs underfoot and the scampering of the tiny local Bug Pokemon rushing for cover, the flutter of wings. A melody played in her head, quick and long, her body numb to the world.

The song was broken by the touch of long arms wrapping under her own arms, letting out mixture of a squeak and gasp as her body was lifted up.

Pyrrha yelped, claws desperately grabbing for a hold as she nearly slipped off her Trainer's shoulder. Alita winced and Ari let out a squeak of confusion followed by a yawn, the Weedle poking his head out of her hair as he blinked at the concentrated Matilda before registering the 'threat'.

Matilda yelped as suddenly her face was assaulted by a wave of String Shot, nearly dropping Alita as the younger of the two flailed her feet in fear.

The elder realized how terrified the younger was and set her down, worry etched across her face. "Alita, it's okay! Please, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you!"

The other whimpered, eyes wide as she shook and silent tears started to stream down her face.

Matilda lowered her voice, taking on a soothing tone. "Sssshhhhh, it's okay. Nothing's wrong, I'm not mad at you, can you at least explain why you have a Weedle in your hair?"

Alita let out a keening whine, still shaking before her voice stuttered out, uneasy and higher in pitch. "I-I-I... I-I-I a-a-accidentally h-hurt h-h-him w-when I-I-I l-left a-and I t-t-tried t-to h-h-help..." She gasped for breath, eyes half-glazed in fear. "Th-th-there w-were B-B-Beedrill a-a-and P-P-Pyrrha d-drove th-th-them o-o-off a-a-and I-I-I c-c-caught A-A-Ari, h-h-he w-want t-to ride o-on m-my sh-shoulders..."

Matilda relaxed as the younger calmed down, the tears barely poking out of her eyes as the tear tracks dried, her body barely shaking. The elder gave Alita a soft grin, Pyrrha relaxing onto her now stable shoulder as Ari popped up onto her head.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Alita whispered softly, head lowering in shame. "I-I sh-shouldn't have w-wandered o-off..."

Alita blinked when a chuckle escaped Matilda's lips. She turned, lifting her head up and frowning in confusion as the elder looked on in

"Who would've thought you'd be able to run this far and be barely out of breath!" Matilda exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "Most beginners don't have endurance like that."

Blood rushed to her cheeks, her eyes flickering to her ground as she buried the bottom half of her face in her jacket.

"Apology accepted by the way," Matilda piped up. "Even though there really isn't any reason to. You're a Trainer, the entire reason you're out here is to explore after all. Just lemme know if you plan on heading out before I start racing about trying to find you while Amber is huffing and puffing and the rest of the team are whining for food."

Alita gave a hesitant smile, squeaking out. "Sh-should w-we h-head b-b-back t-to y-y-your c-camp?"

Matilda grinned and shook her head. "Nah, I packed up anyways before I started the search and besides," She pointed behind her to something in the distance. "Why go back when you got this far?"

Alita turned around, her eyes widening at the sight before her eyes.

Santalune City sat across an open field, the thin path of Route 4 stretching straight through as the golden grass shimmered in the noon sunlight. Short buildings stretched around, and she could see a fountain sitting in the square even from there. Her smile nearly faded as she remembered what lay ahead.

She didn't want to battle. But what did she have to go back to?

 **Author's Note:**

 **Aaaahhhhh, isn't the smell of a new chapter great? Surprise!**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating since May, my laptop broke, I got it fixed but it only worked for ten minutes because someone forgot to plug in the cord for the cooling fan! So please, if you have lost interest in the story after all this time? Always reread and find why you found it so interesting.**

 **Apologies also if it seems terrible, I've been writing this chapter when I've found bouts of inspiration, but I DO have basic summaries for each Arc of the story, which will be different parts of the story (kind of like the anime Fairy Tail, where each Arc contributed to every stretch of their journey). We are currently in the Introduction Arc (as I refer to it), and Chapter 3 is either the final chapter or second-to-last before I start the Santalune City Arc. There will be Arcs for every city/town, although I might combine some like Ambrette Town and Cyllage City or Geosenge Town and Shalour City. As for the chapter itself, I feel as though I haven't pegged Alita's character right, or if she stutters too much.**

 **Also, welcome Alita's first new addition, _Aristaeus the Weedle_! I was so excited to introduce him, he's based on an actual Beedrill I raised up in a rerun of my Pokemon X game and one of my best partners. And before anyone points out Weedle can only be captured over in Santalune Forest and Route 3, I'd like to point out that this is a mixture of the games and anime. Therefore Weedle are most likely to be found in regular forest environments. And another thing, keep eyes open for the rest of her planned team! **

**Question of the Chapter: What are your predictions for Alita's future team, based on her personality and the story itself?**

 **Leave a Review to let me know how I'm doing and what I can correct, a Favorite if you enjoy the story, and a Follow to get notifications for whenever I update! And thank you for all your patience and the reviews you have left me!**

 **Special thanks to this chapter go to SomeoftheFame, Shiny Eeveee, The Awkward Trumpet, Charon the Red, CalzoneCannon, and The 6th Spectral King!**

 **Matilda belongs to Quake Shatterfist.**

 **~Oly In Flight**


	5. Chapter 4

**In no way do I own the Pokemon Company or the OCs besides Alita.**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

The sun sat high in the sky, the light coloring the quiet plain of dried grass a brilliant gold that rippled like waves under the chilly wind. The clouds lazily drifted along, all manners of fall leaves twirling and fluttering like butterflies along the breeze above.

Alita shivered, not even Pyrrha's warmth could seep through her entire form. Ari had long retreated into the safe confines of her hood, the tiny weight curled tight in the thick grey cloth. Her hands clutched to her bag strap like it was her single anchor, looking down as Matilda hummed an odd tune.

The tune seemed to echo throughout the place, the clinks of pots and pants, the rustle of the grass and the wind that carried the leaves all seemingly singing along. She gathered her wits about her and asked a quiet question.

"W-what is that s-song?" Matilda turned towards her.

"What I'm humming?"

Alita nodded, shyly ducking her head as a blush of embarrassment flushed her cheeks red.

"Oh, that's just an old song I learned a while back from this girl visiting Castelia City who was all the way from Shamouti Island in the Kanto Region. She called it ' _The Song of the Guardian'_."

"Th-the Song of the G-Guardian?"

Matilda hummed in confirmation. "According to her, it's a fairly old song that's been around centuries. It's one of my personal favorites, to be honest."

Alita blinked. "D-do y-you know m-more?"

Matilda nodded, smiling brightly. "Yep, I sure do! With all my travels I'd be surprised if I didn't know one, if I do say so myself."

Pyrrha yipped in her curious awe, fluffy yellow fur brushing her cheek as the fox wagged her tail, the air warming by at least five degrees. Matilda chuckled at Alita's own wide eyes, at least, the one that was visible.

The silence was thick enough to be cut by a butter knife, the younger of the duo getting redder by the minute in her embarrassment as Pyrrha silently sighed, Matilda trying not to laugh. Vivillon and Fletchling passed overhead in a dance only those of the skies knew, squeaking and chattering with tangible excitement. Grass rustled under the air stirred up by their wings, tickling their legs and leaves flew overhead as silence reigned.

The minute silence was broken by a loud squeak, Alita slightly jumping as her latest Pokemon shuffled out of her hair, the tiny Weedle squinting in the light of the afternoon sun. Ari let out a displeased squeak before she yelped in pain, her Fennekin growling as he used her hair to pull himself atop her head. He curled up there, practically dead to the world as the bug fell asleep again.

Matilda snorted before bursting into laughter, clutching her gut as she doubled over, shaking and wheezing as she tried to gather her wits. Alita whimpered, not understanding why she was laughing so much as Ari continued to slumber and Pyrrha just tilted her head.

The elder gripped her shoulder, body shuddering with each breath as she grinned stupidly at Alita. "Your Weedle coming out of your hair..." She cracked up again, laughter roaring across the once-quiet plains.

Alita nervously laughed, shoulders stiff as her hand awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck and her eyes glimpsed at the ground. Pyrrha yipped, tail tickling her cheek in its wagging as the Fennekin jumped off her shoulder and jumped up and down in the grass, racing circles around them in near-invisibility with the tall grass barely bending out of her way.

Warmth spread in her gut and she laughed, giggles and snorts as her body shook and a new wave ame when Pyrrha jumped up again with a bewildered expression. Aristaeus merely squeaked in discomfort, gently pulling hair as he tried to squirm himself in the ideal position only to be jostled again and again.

Matilda laughed with her, the two leaning on each other as they snorted and chuckled trying to properly breathe again. The Fletchling fluttering by chirped, annoyed and flustered with fierce strokes of their wings that stirred the rippling golden grass and, to Pyrrha's ire, ruffled cold wind into her fur.

The Fennekin shot off a stubborn Ember, the burning ashes singeing the tiniest Fletchling's wings and directing its flight directly into the ground.

Alita's instincts snapped her attention to the chirping bird, whom struggled to get back up, wings flapping in its terrified confusion.

She carefully walked over, hands slipping into her bag as she crouched over it and victoriously pulled out her Full Heal, the yellow liquid swishing in the plastic bottle.

"Th-there, there..." She murmured softly, ignoring the rustling grass of Pyrrha's approach and gently using her left hand to scoop the poor bird up. The Fletchling chirped, twitching and wiggling to get away as she lifted it up to her chest.

"Th-this'll st-sting a bit." She warned quietly, her fingertips gently splaying the burnt wing before she spritz the medicine onto it.

The Fletchling chirped in alarm, squirming in alarm as fingers gently stroked and poked at it tiny red head and the medicine was rubbed in.

"Ssssshhhhhh..."

Matilda merely watched on as Alita healed the tiny bird, right hand twisted around the strap of her heavy backpack before sliding it off her shoulders, setting it on the ground, and sitting beside it to watch.

The Fletchling chirped, eyes bright as it stared at the pinkette in curiosity, nipping at her fingertips as the medicine glowed a soft green and faded away to reveal newly-grown feathers in its place. Alita smiled before setting down the empty bottle and raising her hands up.

"G-go h-home to your f-family, little one."

It didn't even have to be told twice, leaping up to its feet and fluttering off with an appreciative chirp. Alita watched in wonder as it flew up into the brilliant blue sky, a mere speck against the sunny backdrop spotted with fluffy white clouds.

Her thoughts were broken by the brush of her starter's fur against her cheek and Matilda's low chuckle, Alita's head snapping up and red flushing across her cheeks in sudden realization.

"I gotta say, you've got quite the gentle touch." Matilda chuckled, pots and pans rattling as she stood up with backpack in hand. Pyrrha chirped in agreement, leaping up her arm like a springboard and landing neatly on her shoulder, Ari squeaking sleepily as he stretched his body to look at her face from an upside down point-of-view, before squiggling back up and thumping his head against her skull. Hesitantly, she grabbed the hood of her jacket, the soft gray cotton smooth against her fingers as she contemplated.

Gently, she lifted the hood up, long wavy pink locks swept over her shoulder as the hood rose over her head. Ari squeaked in joy as his body was protected from the cold chill, only the warmth of the sun seeping in. Pyrrha squeaked in curiosity before wiggling her way into the hood, hair thrown over her head and big ears as she squeaked and turned it towards Alita's face.

She giggled, gently sweeping her hair out of Pyrrha's eyes as the fox wiggled and chirped excitedly, Ari snoring away.

Matilda watched with a fond smile, patting the younger's shoulder before pointing towards the sight of civilization in the distance.

"Hey, look! We're almost there!"

Alita looked up, eyes bright with excitement and joy, following the tanned arm and hand to the finger pointing straight to their destination.

Her demeanor changed instantly, shoulders tensing and shrinking in on themselves, hands bunching her jacket with white knuckles, breathing shallow.

"Lita? You okay?"

She jumped at the hand pressed against her shoulder, shying away at Matilda's touch.

"Y-yes, I-I'm fine, n-no need to w-worry!" Her voice was an octave too high, wide-eyed as she stared into space, body shaking as her pokemon's heads raised and they stared in concern.

Matilda frowned. "You are _not_ fine." Her hands pressed firmly into Alita's shoulders, backpack already on the ground with a resound _thump_ as she made her sit, setting herself on the ground on her knees as she stared at Alita with an intense gaze. "Talk."

"Wh-what?" Alita whimpered, trying to push herself back up, failing as Matilda held her there with her stare alone.

"Talk," Matilda repeated. "You looked like ya saw a ghost when I mentioned how close we were to Santalune! You're hidin' somethin' and it's hurtin' you. I want to help, so _talk_."

Alita flinched, shaking as tears filled her eyes. "B-because I… b-because…. I'm _scared_."

Matilda looked at her, wide-eyed confusion before she frowned and asked firmly, " _Why_?"

Alita stared down at the ground, pokemon whining in confusion as she admitted softly, "I-I, I n-never wanted t-to go on a j-journey."

Matilda stared, face unreadable as Alita continued, "M-my parents h-have been training m-me since the d-day I was b-born to be a Tr-Trainer. I… I never w-wanted to be a Tr-Trainer before, I-I just wanted t-to perform. _M-Maman_ would always g-get mad..."

Matilda stared for a few moments, tears spilling out of Alita's eyes as her right hand bunched stalks of golden grass in her hands, the rest swirling high above the duo in their makeshift clearing. Alita shaked and quivered as Matilda was silent, the duo's shoulders tense as they avoided eye contact.

"Remind me to never take ya back to your parents..." Alita's head tilted up, gaping at Matilda's murderous look. "Or I will _murder_ 'em, I swear to _Arceus_..."

Pyrrha yipped, fur tickling her cheek as she nodded in agreement, Ari's voice a faint whine as he squirmed closer into her hair. Alita's cheeks warmed in her embarrassment as she hiccuped, burying her face in her hands as she hid the faintest smile.

"Thank you..." Alita whispered, shaking as she rubbed tears away from her cheeks. Her hood shook as her pokemon squirmed, chirping in agreement as they inched as lose as humanly possible to the tiny Trainer.

Matilda snorted, eyes and shoulders softening as she shot Alita a half-hearted grin. "Don't sweat it, Lita."

Alita perked up, staring at her as she tilted her head, Pyrrha pressing against her cheek and Ari flopping over uselessly. "Lita?"

Matilda chuckled, rising up on long legs and arms stretched high above her towards the sunny sky before her left hand lowered to rest behind her head and the other offered before her face. "Well, you comin'?"

Alita carefully smiled, hand stretching out before subtly flinching back, unsure. She stared at it for only for a few seconds before taking it, legs shaking as she stood up and stumbled.

Matilda easily caught her, nudging her back up with one hand as grappled at the belt at her waist.

Alita distractedly brushed dirt off her leggings, bag, and jacket, head turning only at the flash of fiery light.

Amber stood there, fiery mane flickering through the dry grass, not even the slightest hint of a scorch mark inflicted upon it as the Rapidash stared at Matilda with a displeased snort that steamed in the cool air.

She shivered at that reminder, cold ice rushing down her spine and branching out to her limbs as Pyrrha's warm fur shifted against her skin. Matilda noticed, arms easily pushing her to lay across her Pokemon's back, leg swinging over so she could rise to sit, untouched by cherry flames as she held her hand out to Alita.

Alita hesitantly took it, having to stand on toes and stretch her arm up to grab her hand. Matilda firmly tightened her grip on her hand, easily yanking her up onto the fire horse as Amber shifted with the new weight.

Matilda leaned forward, ignoring Alita's hands curling around her stomach to bunch her parka, murmuring in Amber's ear, "Straight to Santalune and you'll get any treat you want."

The Rapidash perked up as Matilda took out a strip of leather from her pack, tying rope into two notches on either side of it as she fastened it around Amber's neck.

"Hold on tight." That was all Alita could hear before they took off.

Wind whistled against her skin, her Pokemon yelping as they were pushed to the back of her hood, hand flying up to fasten the rim over her head as the other clutched even tighter at Matilda's parka. Cold bit exposed skin as the grass turned into a swirling golden ocean, clouds unrecognizable from each other in the blue sky as they flew like the wind.

Matilda's back was arched, leaning forward with bright excited eyes as her hands clutched Amber's reigns like she belonged there. Steam trailed in their wake as the horse huffed, hooves thudding and crashing a path through the golden sea as the looming form of Santalune City appeared in the distance.

Sandstone walls surrounded the small city, low, earthy buildings peeking up with terracotta shingles as the merry chatter of residents drifted over the breeze. Pyrrha squeaked, Aristaeus's own rising in harmonious agreement as they approached closer and closer with each gallop.

Matilda gently tugged on her makeshift reigns, their speed slowly decreasing as Amber slowed to a trot before stopping. The Rapidash huffed, but stood still as Matilda swung herself off, hands outstretched for Alita once she stabilized herself.

"Don't worry, I'll catch ya." Matilda winked at her, easy grin on her face as Alita hesitated. Cautiously, she slid her leg over, hands pushing gently to slide down Amber's side. Matilda caught her by the armpits, not even stumbling as she calmly placed her one the ground.

"See, no problem at all!" Matilda grinned. Alita smiled back faintly, twiddling her fingers as her feet shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry I didn't pull Amber out earlier, I was curious how well ya could do out here."

"I-it's alright." Alright reassured sheepishly, smiling faintly. "Y-you didn't h-have to bring out Am-Amber."

Matilda grinned. "It's no problem! Let's Amber get her energy out. Who knows what would happen if she was pent up and then let loose."

Amber snorted, shoving her snout against Matilda's shoulder as she boomed with laughter. Alita faintly giggled, Pyrrha's small, furry body squirming in her hood as she squealed and yipped. Aristaeus whined, squirming further into her hood as her shoulders shook with quiet laughter.

Matilda's laughter had quieted to chuckles, unnoticed by the younger as she observed the teen for a moment before shouldering her pack and turning towards the arch overhead.

"Come on, we're here!"

Alita paused, frozen as she stared up at the large sandstone arch above. Her gaze lowered, taking in the town square.

Rows of brick houses lined the street ahead, dirt transitioning to smoothed cobblestone as gardens grew from balconies and upon winding ivy trailing up the buildings, grass lining the streets as it led to a large clearing of space. Within the center was a gray stone fountain, smoothed from years of use and glimmering like a pearl in the light. Two fountains of water poured from the roses of a large Roselia frozen in stone, face forever at peace as it stepped upon its island in the center of its pool of clear blue water. Gardens of roses were lined around the fountain, cobblestone stretching out for walking space with cafes sitting at the very edges of street corners, simple tables with umbrellas protecting customers from the sunlight as servers in black aprons carrying notepads flitted from table to table. People frequented around the town square, streaming in and out like an intricate knot to different streets.

Alita, hesitantly, stepped into Santalune City, heart rushing as she stared up at the cheery blue sky. The environment seemed to warm up and she jogged, quickly stepping to Matilda's side as Amber stepped beside her.

People upon their balconies called greetings, little Pokemon chirping as well with wagging tails, fluttering wings, even little waves. Alita gave small waves, shooting the little Pokemon a sweet smile before turning her attention to the path before she could collide with anyone.

Matilda, keeping a hand on Amber, placed her makeshift reigns back into her bag, fishing out a curious little device that almost looked like a book or case if not for the plastic case.

Matilda nipped a stylus from its side, opening it up to reveal a digital screen decorated with a map of the city. "Hmm, let's see..."

Matilda's stylus pointed to a street not far from them, swiping until it hovered above a big black building. "The Santalune Gym is here..."

Her stylus swiped the opposite way, taking another street near the town square until she found a familiar cheery red structure. "Ah, there we go. Seems the Pokemon Center is up here. We can get a checkup for your Pokemon and get a bit of work done."

Matilda snapped her Town Map shut, taking her wrist in hand and pulling her straight into the crowd.

Amber cleared a path as they walked through, people chuckling and stepping aside as they made their way to a street in the furthermost left corner of the clearing, bursting out from the thick crowd and starting to jog down several smaller streets. It was like a maze, her head spinning as she tried to keep up only with the hand on her wrist.

The Pokemon Center was in sight, electric blue glass panels faintly revealing few occupants inside. What they didn't notice was the gray clouds floating above on the whistling wind, faint rumbles as they stepped through sliding glass doors.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center, how may I help you?" The stationed Nurse Joy greeted, near identical to her sister or cousin in Lumiose, if not for the lime green cross on the white headband upon her head.

Before she could stutter out an answer, Matilda took charge, patting Amber's side as she informed the nurse, "We'd like to get a checkup on our Pokemon's health and a stay for the night, please."

All Alita could do was faintly smile and nod as Nurse Joy smiled back. "Thankfully you came just in time, our last room is still open and my Wigglytuff and I are available to make sure your Pokemon are in perfect health!"

The large balloon-like Pokemon next to her cooed in agreement, having gone unnoticed before as it waddled out from behind the counter with a tray upon a cart. Its large ears wiggled as it stared at her with big blue eyes, goofy smile on its face as Pyrrha leaped onto the tray and with a bark Ari wiggled out to fall face first onto it, sleepy eyes blinking in confusion. Matilda patted Amber's side, the Rapidash snorted before pacing beside the Pokemon as her Trainer placed five pokeballs down beside Alita's Pokemon.

Without even thinking she fished out her Pokedex, cool blue glass sliding out from the red metal to reveal an image of Wigglytuff.

" _Wigglytuff, the Balloon Pokemon, and the evolved form of Jigglypuff. Their fur feels so good that if two of them snuggle together, they won't want to be separated."_

The nurse Pokemon smiled, drawing a small smile from Alita before waddling away into a door beside the counter, automatic doors smoothly sliding open and closed in seconds. Matilda nudged her, hand on her back as they walked up to the counter.

Nurse Joy shot her a beaming smile, fingers typing into a screen just out of her sight before a soft hiss echoed. Her hand rose up, two small cards in her hand.

"Your room keys," She explained. "Your room is 219, it's the third door on the left, up on the seond floor."

Matilda nodded. "Thank you, ma'am."

The nurse smiled. "Oh, it's no problem! I'll buzz your room when your Pokemon are all ready to go."

Offering a nod and smile, the two stepped away and Matilda gently nudged her towards the right. They passed by what looked to be a combination of a lobby and cafeteria, plush chairs and tables littered about with an empty food bar indented in the far wall beside a series of vending machines. The entrance was soon replaced by plaster walls, painted over a muted beige that was illuminated by the harsh overhead lights. Soon they were passing white-painted doors, keypads softly glowing beside them to help the gold number plaques shine.

With one step she felt the floor press in on a certain spot, eyes widening and a gasp escaping her lips as the ceiling opened like a hatch, the sliver of smooth stone under her feet floating up before they were suddenly in a new hall.

Matilda shot her a grin, patting her back as her head whipped around in confusion. "Always gets confusin' the first time."

Alita whirled around, eyeing Matilda as she asked, "I-is this the s-second floor?"

The elder grinned, something akin to smug pride in her eyes as she replied, "You betcha! C'mon, our room's over there."

Confused, she followed Matilda, feet shuffling on the now carpet floor, waiting to fall through to the floor below. A few steps and Matilda slid the card into the device beside the door handle, clicking in place and processing for a second until the touchpad turned green and a loud click echoed out.

Unfazed compared to Alita's tiny startled jump, Matilda swung open the door, revealing the room within.

"Welcome to Casa la Pokemon Center," The elder grinned, arms gesturing in an exaggerated gesture as she bowed. "The finest homestead for Trainers worldwide."

Trying not to giggle, she stepped past her newest friend, eyes searching out the room. It was surprisingly large, the tan carpet soft and squishing under her feet, blank white walls stretching up high as light streamed through the cream-colored curtains, the hidden window behind it glowing as she felt her skin light up gold. Two bunk beds sat opposite each other, seemingly a part of the two walls that sat on either side of the window's wall. At the ends of the bunks was a dresser each, tucked in the corner for anyone who needed it, the other ends of the bunks home to desktop tables with an office chair each. A table sat in the center of the room, and a clothes rack sat beside her to the left and the door to what was most likely a bathroom within.

Somehow, it felt more filled instead of her own simple room back home, cheery and bright compared to dark room.

Matilda grinned, closing the door behind her as she nudged Alita fully in. She strode over to the bunk on the left, heaving her backpack onto the white sheet mattress and opening it up, placing a blanket on the bed before digging out a few pairs of clothes and walking over to place them within her dresser. Noting the younger hadn't moved, shot her a grin as she slid off her parka.

"Well? C'mon, normally stays in cities and towns take a while and it's never fun digging around your bag!"

Hesitantly, she walked over to the bunk, hand clutching her white strap before sliding it onto the lowest bed, swinging the flap wide open. She only brought out her single pair of clothes, a white shirt and set of gray pants. She didn't notice the way Matilda's eyes narrowed or the way she tensed, instead placing the set within a single drawer before setting her bag down on the floor beside the bed.

"Hey Lita?"

Her head turned, looking at Matilda as the adult calmly asked, "Don't ya have any toiletries? Or clothes? Or even a blanket?"

She froze again. " _M-maman_ packed m-my bag for m-me. I didn't th-think I would h-have to grab anything e-else from the h-house..."

Matilda sighed and pinched her nose, trying not to notice way Alita shrunk in on herself and whined in shame. "Well then, looks like we're going to just have to get ya some."

"H-huh?"

Matilda dug around her bag slipping something into her pockets as she put her blue coat back on. She practically jogged across the room, taking Alita's wrist in her hand and dragging her out in a near sprint that had her stumbling.

Within a few minutes they were bursting into the lobby, Wigglytuff just walking out with Nurse Joy with their Pokemon, Matilda sweeping up the pokeballs in a fell swoop. In the blink of an eye Amber was gone with a signature red light, Pyrrha and Aristaeus clumsily jumping up onto Alita's shoulders as the adult of the duo called out a thank you, she herself stumbling to repeat it.

Matilda pulled her over to the opposite side of the main entryway, stepping into a hall that eventually widened out to reveal multiple shops.

"All ya ever need is right in here." Matilda explained as they slowed down, hand letting go of her wrist as Pyrrha cooed at a particular window display. "Personal items like shampoo, medicine for both Trainer and Pokemon, and mundane things like battle items. Clothes we'll have to get from the boutique across town."

"I-I don't have th-that much money th-though." Alita squeaked, noting the tags that described prices that'd wipe her account in seconds."

"Who said you'd be payin'?"

Alita literally squeaked, embarrassed blush staining her cheeks as she whipped her head back and forth in a wild gesture of no. "I-I can't just t-take your m-money like th-that!"

Matilda snorted, shooting her a grin. "You'd be surprised how much money I got over the years! Now leave it to your Auntie Matilda to get 'er done..."

She was dragged through the different shops, a shopping basket shoved in her hands while Matilda stalked and eyed shelves like a Growlithe spotting a steak. A first-aid kit and a few vials of other medicines were placed into it, packets of travel food and a canteen as well. She nearly lost track of everything, bags of the necessities of a journey that had her struggling under the weight. How did Matilda have _this much_?

She could hear Nurse Joy chuckling as she stumbled back into the main lobby, Matilda walking after her with Ari perched on her head as Pyrrha stood on her own head. Taking a path that was becoming vaguely familiar, they stepped upon the platform elevator and with two clicks they were back in the room, bags crashing down on the floor as she dropped onto her bed.

Matilda laughed as Alita groaned, her arms aching from the weight of all the filled bags.

"Tired?"

She groaned in response, refusing to move as she heard bags shuffle and doors creaking as Matilda placed various items where they temporarily belonged. Alita didn't complain as Aristaeus and Pyrrha wiggled around the bed, squeaking curiously as they played and explored the soft mattress.

She did groan as Matilda nudged her shoulder, flipping her over as her hair flopped over her eyes.

"C'mon, grump, we gotta get ya your clothes." Matilda teased, shaking her shoulders. Alita flinched and tried to roll over, squeaking as the elder simply scooped her up in her arms and strode towards the door. She could hear hear Pyrrha and Ari squeak before they were rolling off the bed and walked, or in Ari's case, wiggled towards the duo.

"N-noooooooooo..." She whimpered. All she wanted to do was rest her sore arms and rest. Memories of vigorous and harsh training filled her head as phantom aches throbbed across her body and she et out a louder whine, refusing to move an inch even if with her shudders came new waves of pain.

But that was quickly snapped away with the loud roar of thunder, lights turning dark as Matilda leaped and consequently dropped the much smaller teen in the process.

Her painful trance was snapped when she slammed into the floor, soft carpet just as merciless as the stone floors of home as she yelped and tried to whirl around, only tangling her limbs as she tried to gather her bearings.

She finally laid flat on her back after a full minute of rolling and twisting and confused shouting. The dull thuds of the flooding rain was all she could hear over her own panting, Matilda climbing up onto her bed.

"Guess that ruins the rest of our shopping plans..." She heard Matilda murmur, perking up when Matilda looked towards her. "So why don't we get lunch in the cafeteria instead?"

Tiredly, she nodded, accepting the hand her friend held out to her and scooping up her Pokemon. "I-I wonder wh-what they'll be serving t-today."

"Why don't we find out?"

To their disappointment, the elevator wasn't working due to a loss of power, emergency generators currently not working.

Matilda, unwilling to wait for the power to come back, took her wrist and prowled down the hall, eyeing doors until she pounced and opened a nondescript one, revealing a series of stairs.

Their feet bounced on the stone steps as they walked down two winding series before they found the door. Matilda opened it, revealing the first floor hall, stepping onto the crisp white stone floor. Head turning left and right, they turned left, stepping past various rooms as the dark hall gave way to the barely lit lobby.

Nurse Joy was attempting to restore power, mumbling to herself as her Wigglytuff tried to calm an adamant girl.

She was around her height, pale skin soaked as long white hair stuck to her skin, two braids that looked close to untangling slapping her cheeks as she literally growled, blue eyes glaring into nothing as her hands were clenched. A white skirt that had once was ruffled stuck to the girl's legs, white socks crumpled around her ankles and blue shoes shining with water, blue blouse flopping as she stomped and lace near invisible against her skirt.

"Great, just _great_. First, it starts raining just before I arrive here. I come in and the power is down so I had to pull the doors open and I nearly got chopped in half in the process. And how can you have no _rooms_?!" The girl huffed, Nurse Joy purposely ignoring her as she tried to restore power.

The Pokemon beside her whined, trying to bite the girl's hand as she prowled around in search of a new victim of her anger. It had ruff scaly blue skin, hidden behind wet black fur that clung to its torso, neck, and head, eyes hidden as it growled and squeaked trying to get her attention.

Matilda's eyes were narrowed, arms crossing as she eyed the young girl. "Well I'm sorry to hear that happened to ya, but you do know that you can spend the night in the lobby? There is protocol for this kinda thing and Nurse Joy is tryin' to restore power, so why don'cha just wait until she's done to be botherin' 'er."

The girl whirled around, eyes like knives and looking absolutely murderous. "Because I've spent _three_ nights in a row sleeping on the ground and I do _not_ plan on sleeping on the floor of some lobby!"

Matilda glared back. "Still, you're bein' quite rude and ruinin' any chance of possibly sharin' a room with someone."

The girl threw her hands in the air, glaring at the ceiling. "But with who? I doubt there's any space left now!"

"A-actually..." Alita mumbled, Matilda's gaze flickering to her in a silent prayer to not say what she _thought_ she was going to say. "My friend a-and I-I have a spare b-bed you can u-use..."

The girl stiffened, looking at her sharply as her shoulders slowly relaxed and she nearly looked genuinely hopeful. Her Pokemon huffed, finally catching her hand in his mouth and slowly nibbling on it.

Her gaze snapped away from Alita's drifting down to her Pokemon as she groaned. "Daedric, let go!"

The Pokemon didn't respond still didn't respond, continuing to nibble at her hand as she groaned again. "Daedric!" No response. Matilda snickered beside her, taking in the silly sight as she sighed. "Derp!"

The Pokemon, barking as it let go and thumped his head against the girl's leg.

Matilda nearly laughed, hand slamming onto her mouth to prevent it from escaping her lips. Alita tilted her head, hand slowly wandering to the pocket of her gray pants.

"I-is it alright i-if I scan y-your Pokemon?"

The girl gazed at her and shrugged. "I guess, if you're letting me room with you. Might wanna lose the stutter though, it's kind of weird."

Hesitantly, she held her Pokedex up, cool blue glass sliding open.

" _Deino, the Irate Pokemon. Lacking sight, it's unaware of its surroundings, so it bumps into things and eats anything that moves."_

The girl snorted, hands on her hips as she snickered. "Nearly on point with Derp here. You guys going to get food, I'm starving and you're letting me stay with you guys anyways."

Matilda rose a brow. "Mind introducin' yourself first?"

The girl snorted, tilting her head away. "Not if you're asking."

Matilda's eyes narrowed again and Alita gently asked, "Please?"

The girl huffed. "Fine, only since you asked. I'm Lily, Lily Freelily. Don't forget it."

Matilda huffed, stalking away to the cafeteria as Alita sheepishly laughed, hand rubbing the back of her head as Pyrrha and Ari squeaked and glanced at Lily.

"I-I'm Alita Bellerose." She replied softly. "Pyrrha i-is m-my Fennekin and Aristaeus w-would be m-my Weedle."

Lily nodded, striding over and poking her side. "Nice to meet you, Bellerose. Now come on, the food isn't just going to come to us!"

Alita faintly smiled, a faint blush filling her cheeks as she nodded. "R-right. I'm s-sorry about M-Matilda..."

Lily waved her hand, rolling her eyes. "Don't worry, all adults are like that. Always looking down on kids and other junk. You're decent, I suppose."

"M-Matilda is u-usually nice th-though. Y-you were k-kind of acting m-mean..."

Lily groaned. "Whatever! Let's just get food!"

The younger took her wrist, yanking her towards the cafeteria as she yelped. It couldn't be helped, she supposed. Maybe Lily would change with some food…

 **Hey everyone, it's Oly, FINALLY back with the Vol update! Sorry it took what, several months? I've been really busy with real life, finishing a season of marching band (we won seond in Division Two at our first state competition in the division!), the various holidays, school, changing fandoms, and my birthday last month! Color guard was also recently demanding with a Christmas concert last week! But anyways, I've been working on this for quite a while trying to get it done and here we are! I sincerely hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter Question: Do you believe Alita will challenge the Santalune Gym soon?**

 **OCs this chapter:**

 **Matilda Nicholson by Quake Shatterfist**

 **Lily Freelily by Shiny** **Eeveee**

 **Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and/or Review if you enjoy my story!**

 **~ Oly in Flight**


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 _ **All credits go to the Pokemon Company, with exceptions being my OC. All other OCs belong to their respective owners.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Lily was silent as they walked to the cafeteria, Matilda walking several feet in front of the duo. The elder kept glancing back at them, playing it off as glances at the lobby's walls as she shot Lily disapproving stares before slowly drifting her eyes to Alita as though to ask, _'Are you truly doing this?'_.

She shuffled uncomfortably, hood still tucked over her head as Aristaeus snored against her temple and Pyrrha's warm fur and heated Amulet Coin leaked feeling into her skin. Her arms were intertwined, hands rubbing for a bit of warmth as Nurse Joy attempted to bring back power and with it the heaters as the cold wind howled in through the cracked glass doors and practically everywhere else.

"Ugh, why must it be so cold? It's only autumn!" Lily groaned, arms twisted to cover every inch of bare skin left, legs stuck together as she shuffled along. Derp looked unaffected, the happy Deino happily waddling after them as it merely chirped and nudged Lily's hand. She could faintly hear mutters of words she had the bare knowledge to know not to repeat, lest to receive a scolding.

She caught Matilda's eye again, the questioning eyes. _Why do you insist on keeping her with us?_ She looked away.

Why did she offer Lily the spare bed? It was true that she had been mean and rude, but she was also soaking wet and only the available rooms had great bathrooms. If the stories she read had some meaning, wouldn't making her a friend be better than making her an enemy? Maybe she'd find an answer soon…

In her thoughts, she hadn't notice she had drifted a bit closer to Lily, arms bumping as the girl's head whipped to her.

"Watch where you're going." She hissed, eyes narrowed in already present annoyance and the stocky Deino stopping to bump right into Lily's leg.

Alita could see Matilda whip around, ready to defend her as she looked Lily straight in the eyes, shoulders tense and hands shaking in their hiding spots in her sleeves.

"I-I'm sorry for bumping i-into you." Alita said softly, gently holding her hand out. "I-I was just thinking a-about things and I-I wasn't paying attention."

Lily stared at her for a moment, shoulders still tense as Pyrrha's fur bristled and heated up, Ari shuffling into a crouch, Alita's hand still out as she stared and tried not to be afraid. She didn't know why she was being brave, but Matilda shouldn't have to save her. She was just plain Alita, her parents expected this of her. No being shy, no being a coward, no being **weak**.

The girl's shoulders lowered, huffing as she took her hand and shook it. "No point in not accepting the apology. Don't do that again though or we'll settle that in a Pokemon battle."

Alita nodded quickly. "O-of course!"

With another huff, Lily turned and made a beeline for the cafeteria, pacing past an unimpressed Matilda that stared after the girl like a disappointed parent. Sighing, she turned to Alita, her face changing so quickly she nearly had to blink to believe it.

"Are ya comin'?" Matilda grinned at her. "Yer gonna miss lunch if ya do."

Hastily, she nodded, brushing her gray jacket off out of habit. "Right!"

Hurriedly, Alita raced past Matilda, not sparing a glance as she slid into the cafeteria, swiftly taking a seat across from Lily on one of the two couches flanking the table. Light barely cracked through the windows, the howl of the storm outside even louder than before as the room lit up blue with every flash of lightning. Rain smeared against the windows, every single droplet highlighted as they streaked down like tears.

She fiddled with her fingers, hidden within her lap as she just stared ahead at Lily, the other just as awkward as Matilda sat herself down. The room was dead silent with the occasional roar of thunder, glances shared as the trio just sat and waited for the other to pipe up.

Sit and wait, sit and wait, sit an-…

Lily slammed a fist on the table, eyes fierce as she abruptly stood up. "What's your problem?!"

Alita flinched back, wide-eyed as Pyrrha tucked herself close to her neck and Ari's head whizzed up at the commotion. "M-me?"

Lily snarled. "Not you, _her._ "

Her wild gaze zeroed in on Matilda, who was sitting up with an equally angry glare. "All she's done is give me nothing but looks like I'm some…. Some _kid_! She thinks she's the boss of me, like she's my mother! Well, _news flash_ , **you're not**!"

The youngest's fist slammed into the table, in a rage not unlike the storm itself outside, lips pulled back in a snarl as her damp hair swung with every jerky movement. Matilda clenched her fists, stance firm as she stared Lily down.

"Look, I get you're mad, but that doesn't excuse you being a _brat_."

Lily looked even more murderous than before, hands curled into claws and she arched forward, a wild animal ready to rip out Matilda's throat.

"Th-there's no need t-to fight..."

Lily glared at her for a mere second. "Butt out, this is an argument between _real_ Trainers."

She flinched back, wide eyes ready to pool with tears as her Pokemon bristled with rage. Her shoulders shaked. She was just brave a minute ago, how was s-.

"That's. _Enough_." Matilda hissed. "If you're looking to make a fight, you're certainly not dragging one of my friends in. You and me. Outside. **Now**."

Lily growled. "Gladly."

They shoved the table, feet not unlike thunder as they raced to be first to wherever they were going. Shaking, all Alita could do was try to sit and breath. Lily was right, she wasn't a real Trainer, she should butt out. Damn it _all_ , how could she be brave if all she could do was cower in fear? And to someone she had just stood _up_ to, minutes ago even!

Her body shook as she held tears back, hands clenching and unclenching. Okay, deep breaths. She needed to follow them. If she didn't, she'd regret it for the rest of her life. Quietly, her hands pushed her up, legs moving of their own accord as she ran towards the sound of starting combat, the deep roars of angered beasts echoing down the halls.

Her feet echoed in the lobby, Nurse Joy's worried eyes meeting hers before trailing towards the door. Taking the hidden sign, she ran out, the doors thankfully shoved open as Lily and Matilda faced off on the cobblestone street.

They looked like drowned rats, teeth bared like their own Pokemon as clothes hung to their frames, desperately trying not to slip off. Neither cared anyways, Derp totally a different creature as his head hung low, wet fur blocking his eyes yet the fierce gaze piercing the air itself as Cleo twitched before Matilda, tail swinging erratically as the Espeon crouched low. Otherwise there was no movement, the howl of wind slinging hair to slap against skin.

She could feel the rain soaking her own skin, frozen in place as Alita and the two Pokemon hidden in her hood hid, one of said Pokemon desperately inching into her neck to avoid the wet cotton clinging to her head. The jacket weighed heavy on her skin, sticky and cold as she was threatened to be knocked down the wild winds.

Rain clouded her vision as Lily roared, "Derp, Dragon Rage!"

The Deino's throat glowed blue, glowing embers as harsh as the lightning flickering out of his maw before his jaw snapped open, a torrent of blue draconic flame swirled randomly towards Cleo. The light lit up the street as Matilda called out, "Dodge and then into a Shadow Ball! Don't hold back!"

The Espeon leapt up, yelping as the draconic flames slammed into her belly with a simple change of direction, tilting her off-balance and leaving the creature unsteady on her thin paws upon landing.

Lily smirked. "Not so high and mighty now! Derp, another Dragon Rage and then close in to finish it off with Bite!"

Blue embers swirled in Derp's maw, threatening release as Matilda called, "Now!"

The shadows seemed to swirl up from the earth itself, twirling before Cleo's ruby gem as the pure darkness pulsed purple and twirled in a violent orb, compacted and twitching as though waiting to break apart, only held together by Cleo's will.

The Espeon's gem lit up purple and she whirled around, tail slamming the Shadow Ball into a swift path towards Derp, immobile as he spat out another Dragon Rage, stupidly racing forward afterwards to meet Cleo only to be blasted back by the attack slamming not only through an evaporating Dragon Rage but into himself. He was sent rolling, roar of confusion and anger ringing out hoarsely throughout the booming rain and thunder as Lily barked out for Derp to get back up.

Alita herself was shaking in fright, _terrified_. These were not the same Pokemon she had met hours ago. They weren't sweet or happy, lazing about. These were beasts, ready to fight to the death if their Trainers so commanded it.

Her thoughts grazed the memories of Pyrrha driving off the Beedrill colony, hot red embers swirling fiercely in a deadly inferno that lit up the sunlit path not far off from the sun itself. Her Fennekin had been willing to stare down death in the face and laugh, even if she had probably never battled in her lifetime before that.

She was terrified, and for good reasons. After all, in the face of battle, she never changed.

Slowly, she edged away, unnoticed in all the anger and hatred her two friends were venting out. They didn't need her. They didn't _want_ her around.

So she didn't stay.

Even as she could hear the barks of commands and the clash of attacks, bright light lighting up her back, she ran. She ran as far away as she could. No one wanted her. It was selfish, it was **cowardice**.

She had to run, she had to hide, she just had to get away from this entire mess. Even if she'd be shoved back to Santalune eventually, she'd soon be forgotten and could quietly move between conflict. Yeah, that sounded nice…

She ignored Pyrrha's claws digging into her thin shirt, slicing into her shoulders as she barked at her to go back, Ari's squeals near drowned out as the pendant of the Amulet Coin slapped her left collarbone with every wild swing. Her feet slammed and slipped on the river forming with every street, the cobblestones slippery as water gushed everywhere. The fountain of town square was already overflowing, like an abandoned bathtub as the stone Roselia's blooms were gushing water like a Hydro Pump.

Her arms were flailing to keep balance as she kept running, water arcing up in violent waves asshe ran through it. She didn't care that the moment she hit the mud her pants were covered in mud up to her knees, but what she did notice was how much slower she was becoming. The mud clung to her shoes in thick clumps, the cloth of her shoes squelching as she ran through the practical marsh. It took much more strength to pull the soles from the mud, the reeds bending as the wind roared and tried to push her down with every step.

Her speed slowed down as she started using the mud to ground herself, ignoring the squeaks of her Pokemon as she held up her hands to guard her face and hopefully shield herself from the wind. It may have slowed her down, but it was well worth it. Now Alita was easily cutting through the storm, but at this rate she'd hit the slope of the nearest hill in under an hour and she could take shelter within the tall skeletons of trees to hide from the wrath of her friends. And she didn't want to face them again. The glares between the two or the worried glances from Matilda or how Lily stared at her like she was nothing.

Alita Bellerose was a _**coward**_.

" _But out, this an argument between_ real _Trainers."_

 _Coward_ the wind seemed to sing, the crash of thunder and the light of lightning ripping apart the heavens themselves as the rain sang along. _Nothing but a coward!_

The cold bit into her skin like fangs, fingers slowly going numb as she stumbled, hot tears boiling against her cheeks as she sobbed. A coward she was, a coward she always will be.

By the time she reached the hill her limbs were numb and her entire body trembled from the burning cold, her tears and Pyrrha like intense flames against her skin. It hurt to move her limbs, aching protests from her little muscle mass as she stumbled and sullied her jacket and hands with mud, slowly clawing her way to the top.

The wind and rain sang tauntingly, her usually pale pink hair visors blurring her vision as it darkened and clumps with every water droplet, cool streams soaking into her shirt as she kept walking, the agonizing climb feeling like years as she barely reached the top.

Heaving herself up with a near fall, Alita grimaced at the muddy brown smears from her maddened climb. She'd have to get them replaced whenever she reached a town again or bathe them in an available source of clean water. And who knows where she'd even find something like a stream in this forest? The rain was washing up dirt and carrying the topsoil to every dip, nook, and cranny it could slip into and contaminating anything she could use.

A pity she'd left her bag in the Pokemon Center. Matilda was bound to leave them in the Lost and Found. Or would she throw it away, perhaps even keep the items. This she doubted.

No use to think on it now. She thought she knew her friends, but she had been dead wrong. Matilda may have been nice to her at first, but she had completely disregarded her the minute she became angry. Who knew when she eventually came back and Matilda's patience snapped, bringing down all her wrath on her?

A harsh shiver wracked down her spine and she didn't know if it was from fear or the cold. As if an answer, her body tensed and her nose tickled as she scrunched up her nose and harshly sneezed. For a minute she swore her lungs rattled and Alita harshly coughed, arm hastily jerking up as a harsh round echoed into her sleeve, leaving her dizzy and breathless as she became aware of the fact her body couldn't stop shaking.

She heard a squeak before Pyrrha wiggled her way out of her hood, bravely embracing the mud and rain as she stumbled forward, body feeling even more numb with every step. Her mind blurred and her thoughts slurred together. _'Can't go back.'_

She felt the soft bite and tug on her muddy pants, the small fox insistently growling as she yanked her deeper into the forest. _'_ _Have to keep moving...'_

Warily, her legs trembled with each step, damp hair near blinding her as it clung to her face, the squelching of the mud underneath irrelevant as they moved deeper into the forest. There were no signs of life as far as she could see, the roars of thunder and booming howling of the wind and rain combined enough to deter the bravest of the souls.

But somehow she was still trudging along, head hung with tears swimming in her glassy eyes and soaked from head to toe, mud slick against her clothes as she was bound to be sick with every shiver and croaking cough. Yet she wouldn't be missed. She knew that for certain. Her Pokemon would fine without her.

Maybe Pyrrha leave her the minute she found the spot, hopelessly lost in the woods as she ran free. Alita had seen the fierce look in her eyes from time to time, the yearn to adventure and explore the world around them, her opposite. All she wanted was to stay rooted in one place, hide away forever. She was quiet, the unnoticeable.

Thoughts swung in her head as she merely followed, absorbed in self-pity and self-doubt as they continued on and on and on.

Soon her foot met with stone and dead leaves, crunching underfoot as she blinked and hazily stared at the gaping maw before her, hanging vines like fangs over the hole in the hill, streams of water soaking into her shoes as it streamed down along the vines like tears. And it looks like they weren't alone.

The curious eyes of Pokemon blinked out at her, reflected in the dull light of the lightning flashing overhead as they chittered and squeaked. Cautiously, a Bunnelby, if she remembered right, hopped forward, ears raised high and stiff as stared up at her with unreadable eyes.

Pyrrha took charge, barking as her tail swept in an erratic fashion, irritated as she barked and yipped at the Bunnelby, stiff and eyes like flickering flames ready to swallow it whole.

The Pokemon relaxed after a minute or so, she couldn't tell, head turning back as it chattered to the other nervous Pokemon crouched within. The silence and tension was thick in the air as she felt like she was going to collapse, the wait seemingly like forever as Pyrrha's damp fur pressed into her trembling leg.

Slowly the tension drained away as the Bunnelby pressed into her opposite leg, the chatter of the hidden creatures within the den clearly much more excited than moments before as she practically collapsed within.

Pyrrha's wet, leathery nose pressed into her hair, hot breath tickling her scalp as she felt the furry bodies of mammalian Pokemon and the tickling legs of Bug Types as paper-like wings gently brushed her head in an examination of sorts before a firm bark and squeak settled the Pokemon down. She felt Ari wiggle as he curled around her neck cautiously, avoiding even the slightest graze of his stingers as she felt at peace, warm and safe.

It was as though she had become one with those in the den, eyes closed yet her other senses hyperactive as she felt the warm bodies crowded over her, not suffocating at all as they settled down to rest out the storm, the soft bedding of what was most likely ferns and leaves left over from the summer, downy feathers tickling bare spots of skin with even the slightest shift, the once terrifying howls and roars dulling into a lulling lullaby as her eyes seemed to shut on their own, lungs rattling as her body warmed up.

Safe and warm…

Her body relaxed, breathing slow and steady with soft wheezes as she fell asleep, at peace for once as the other beings alongside her snuffled and huffed, Pyrrha snorting with her.

Her eyes slowly blinked open, dazed and confused as she stared up into a clear blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds, sunlight bright as emerald green grass whistled in the breeze. Slowly, she sat up from her spot in the endless field, eyes wide.

This was nothing compared to the fields that surrounded Santalune City, endless with not even a single tree sprouting up from the rolling hills of tall grass, a silent refuge to her alone. Her shelter.

Slowly, she walked forward, limbs tense with the energy she held back before she let it loose, feet pounding as she laughed and snorted and giggled, the soles of her feet bouncing against soft dirt and legs bending back grass with each swing, arms splayed out like wings as her pale pink hair shifted in an invisible breeze. For a moment, her mismatched eyes closed, in absolute bliss and joy.

Oh how things could last for so shortly.

Her face promptly met with stone, a harsh roar echoing in her ear as she felt the wind trying to push her down, pinning her to the stone pillar before her as her head struggled to twist around.

Stone pillars rose from dead grass like tombstones, the crash of waves echoing alongside howls as tidal waves swallowed entire chunks of land, the storm howling overhead as a hum filled the air.

Twisting her head once more, her heart stopped beating and her breath stolen from her lungs as she stared as the massive pillar of light, blooming forth from an unknown place as it roared and twisted into the sky, lighting the world in icy blue light as she felt the energy drained from her limbs, unable to move or look away or do _anything_ as the pillar twisted into an arc like a leaping beast, ready to devour everything.

All she could do was scream as everything faded to white.

Her eyes snapped open as a scream echoed through the small den, Pokemon yelping as her upper body jumped up. Eyes wide, she gazed into the rain, breaths harsh as she tried to calm her racing heart. That hadn't been her scream.

Lightning lit up the world, this time trickling gold into the world for what seemed hours, the screams loud and very real as she could sit petrified, Pokemon stiff beside her as they hid. Soon the screams faded away, lost to the howls and roars of nature's madness. The forest stilled, quaking under the wrath of the storm, occasionally lit by blue lightning.

That hadn't been the storm.

Her limbs may have been numb and she may have felt ready to collapse, but her heart and mind seemed in total harmony, ready to move and run towards danger instead of _away_.

Blindly, she scooped up her dazed Pokemon, pressing them to her damp chest as she raced into the storm, alone and unknowing.

Her head swung either way as she moved towards where she had heard the screams, the crackle of leaves and twigs captured in the mud underfoot as she ran, the bark of trees like broken glass with veins of burnt black racing up the trunks and branching out, growing thicker and thicker as steam and smoke curled in the rain, the faint remnants of embers glowing in the dead husks.

Soon it was entirely burnt trees, the grass arcing out in similarly erratic veins of what couldn't have been fire, all crunching under her quick feet as a thick pillar of smoke puffed up to fade away in the harsh winds.

A burnt scent filled her nose as she gagged, near instantly regretting coming out here.

Thrown against a tree was what must have once been called human, clothes burnt into crisp ashes as blank green eyes stared into nothing, near popping out of their sockets as her mouth gaped in a silent scream and face forever twisted into a look of pure pain and horror, the burn marks of lightning tracing every inch of skin as her once white hair smoldered in the rain. She seemed so small, almost childlike in horrific manner as she felt a wave of nausea hit her like a freight train.

Alita gagged, leaning against a tree as she harshly wheezed, not trying to hack up last night's dinner as her stomach cramped and tried expel the contents of her stomach. Her body quivered and shook, tears filling her eyes as she looked away. How had the girl gotten out here? How had she been killed? That lightning hadn't been natural. The only answer was…

She froze, hand shakily rising to cover her mouth as she tried not to scream. Only a Pokemon could have done this. Not one, an entire group. Where was this girl's Pokemon? Why hadn't they defended her?

Her answer came with her Fennekin's sharp bark, the Weedle inching not far behind as Pyrrha's jaws gaped open, three burnt and worn pokeballs dully glinting in the rain, glossy and seemingly just as dead as the girl before her.

She near collapsed as she crouched down, hands held outwards as her partner dropped them into her hands, holding them closer to cradle them to her chest. They might have possibly been pinned against the tree, the smoking, charred remnants of where the dead body rested clearly burnt inside out from the pure force of which she had been electrocuted.

Morbidly, she wondered what Pokemon exactly killed her and why? Had she provoked the beasts? Or they her? Had something driven them to near insanity to kill anything on sight? The answers were as clear as the smoke and sky, waved above her tauntingly as the rain drove chills down her spine.

Her knees shook as she slowly approached the body, pocketing the pokeballs for now and cringing as static zipped at her skin before she made contact, blood brilliant red against her skin as she slowly grazed the girl's arm. The clothes crackled at being slightly shifted, Alita gently rolling her aside as the trio took in her back.

She swore she saw charred bone in the charred mess of her bag, the girl's bag just much as shreds as her flesh and skin. Little flashes of electricity crackled from the remains of twisted, melted metal as it slipped into the mud, Alita dancing away with a yelp as Pyrrha squeaked and leapt onto her hip as Ari precariously balanced on one of her feet with a squeal.

Squinting, she cautiously stepped forward once more, the twisted metal becoming so familiar with the rain washing away the ashes and her heart dropped.

A Pokedex.

The glass was completely destroyed, the wires and red cover melted as the layer of metal underneath twisted open to reveal the destroyed insides. It seemed small and yet the sign of the apocalypse at the same time, her limbs frozen as her hand pressed into the suddenly large weight sitting right in her own pocket.

She dived forward, her fox's silvery white claws flashing as she knocked away the Pokedex and she dug around the bag. Her frustration grew as she trembled, the contents of the bag near empty with the rest so charred from the probable heat of the unnatural lightning.

Even as she winced and her hands turned cherry red with burns, she dug through, hope slowly sinking with her heart and eyes wide as she pushed away clothes and the few supplies hidden within, including even more electronics that were just as twisted as the Pokedex.

But her search was fruitful, her thumb slightly grazing away the ashes to reveal a picture of what had been hidden within. It was an insignificant little rectangle of white plastic, but the little black letters told her all, eyes wide at the little scrawl at the very top beside a bored face.

 _ **Ormarr Shesha**_.

Her eyes quickly shifted between the card and the dead body, which drooped against the tree in a twisted angle as thick red blood mixed with the mud below, the rancid smell of the rot mixed with burnt flesh permeating the air as she coughed and gagged on her own vomit. Even with the extreme difference, it was an obvious match, forever gone in a brutal, painful death.

She froze when she heard rustles and growls in the foliage behind her, the crackle of electricity high above the howls of the storm and the resounding sound of claws scraping against tree bark. Pyrrha's ears twitched and she growled, the sound resonating through the forest as she hopped in front of Alita with hackles raised, Ari squeaking and practically hopping with poison dripping from his barbs, brown carapace near invisible in the mud as he crouched low.

The growls grew louder as howls echoed, the thuds and squelches of mud pressed under multiple feet loud and clear as day as Alita warily hovered her hand over Ormarr's pokeballs.

"Keep your guard up..." She murmured quietly, voice shaky as she tried to control her shaking. Whatever was coming was what killed Ormarr Shesha. And if she wasn't careful, she would probably end the same way, dead to never be found until her rotting skeleton was dug up from the plant life growing over her by a passing traveler.

She shook her head to clear the morbid thoughts, eyes narrowing in concentration as her tongue barely poked out from her lips, fidgeting in her wait.

With a sudden roar, the first burst out from a bush and for a minute she nearly wanted to burst out laughing.

It was a small, rodent-like Pokemon, creamy yellow fur bristling with pent energy as sparks danced from red cheeks marred by a cream-colored plus sign, a similar red tail twitching as brown eyes stared her absolutely murderous, small fangs bared in a harsh growl as red bunny ears laid flat against its skull. Soon it was joined by more, sparks dancing as it was occasionally dotted by its opposite, red swapped for an equally brilliant blue with its symbol instead being the minus sign.

Plusle and Minun.

And by the looks of it, dozens. The odds were already stacking against her already, doubt swelling in her heart as her hands shook. Now wasn't the time to get scared!

The Plusle and Minun pack bristled in pure, unfiltered hatred, growls loud as drool dripped from bared teeth and they arced their backs almost like a cat. With a twitch, three bright lights echoed alongside the grandest of the pulsing lightning, turning near night to day as Ormarr's Pokemon appeared.

The first was a small, pudgy brown Pokemon, nearly the same color as the mud as it lifted itself on a thick, ringed tail, tall ears perked up as it looked around in dazed confusion, freezing and a strangled sound echoed from the back of its throat, ears pressed flat against its head as it stared in abject horror at its Trainer's body.

The second was a near black snake, large sections of its thickly roped body colored purple and gold as a golden oval took up its forehead over purple eyes, narrowed in a murderous glare as a forked tongue flickered out between two gigantic red fangs, a matching blade decorating the end of its tail. It growled at the pack of feral rodents, tail twitching irately as it stared back before freezing at the sight of her, eyes flickering between her and Ormarr.

The third let out a horrified screech as it was released, looking ready to run to the dead girl and check if she was dead for itself, shaking as its black pawed hands trembled, big eyes glassy with tears as its toothless mouth opened and closed with each harsh breath. Its black feet was covered by creamy yellow fur almost like a skirt, black strands popping from the top of its head to hang at either side of it, the large black ponytail harshly breathing as it opened to reveal a gaping maw filled with jagged fangs that could rip anything in two. It turned around with a murderous glare towards the pack when Pyrrha barked at it, growls echoing from its own throats.

The three were confused and terrified, that much was clear. And there was no one else to take charge…

"I know you three are probably wondering why your Trainer is dead," Her voice trembled, throat thick as she willed herself not to be afraid. "But that doesn't matter right now. Right now we need to fight off these… Pokemon and avenge Ormarr. I need you three for this to work. Will you follow me?"

For a minute, she doubted that they would follow her, their own doubt reflected in their eyes. But slowly, the third's shoulders tensed and it let out a booming roar from its second set of jaws.

The pack bristled, some taking a step back at the dull glint of the steely fangs glowing in the storm's light. The serpent uncurled itself as the pudgy rodent let out a squeak.

She smiled in relief. "Thank you!"

Her eyes flickered to the pack, shoulders firm as she called out, "Attack!"

And so they did.

Sticky white silk burst from Ari's mouth like the silly string she'd sometime see during the carnivals that arrived in Lumiose from her window, laying traps that left the feral Pokemon unable to move from the spot as some even wrapped around said creatures. Pyrrha charged forward, embers flickering from her mouth as the wet red fur popping out of her ears steamed and glowed with intense heat, claws sliding from her front feet and glowing with white light as she made contact.

Ormarr's Pokemon were doing their part, the one she was going to refer to as Double Jaw for now splattering blood everywhere as Minun and Plusle dived to tear her apart with electrifying bites only to be torn to bits by the second jaw with what she presumed was Bite. They were then promptly spat out, Alita gagging as innards slammed into the mud with torn fur dancing in the wind.

The snake was doing its part as well, harsh screams echoing from its throat as it dived into the swarm, Wrapping around multiple pack members until they suffocated, smug aura echoing out as Plusle and Minun suddenly bumped into each other. Occasionally it was electrocuted, racing away with annoyed hisses and blindly flicking its red blade out, glowing sickly purple as it cut into their soft stomachs and other vulnerable parts.

The final member was taking the roll of support, glowing with white light not unlike Pyrrha's Scratch as it curled into a ball and made a path for others to attack, leaping back towards her to spit fat globs of purple gunk at the attacking beasts.

She was trying her best too, calling out orders to her Pokemon when she saw the opportunity.

"Ari, String Shot, trip and tie them up! Pyrrha, set those String Shots on fire with Ember!"

Her Pokemon worked together seamlessly, doing as she said as they twisted and turned, the Fennekin guarding their sharpshooter who missed more than she liked, but it often led to driving them into another of the Pokemon, so it worked.

Pyrrha let out a bark, pure breath of fire turning rain to steam as she turned its wrath on a group trying to attack their flank in an ambush. Somehow they were erratic and planned at the same time, some glowing purple after either being struck by Ormarr's serpent's tail or her rodent's globs of sludge. They soon collapsed, puking up toxic purple and what appeared to be blood as they bled to death with poison racing through their veins or collapsed to the poison itself. Others were roasted when they were stuck in Pyrrha's soon weakening Ember infernos.

Aristaeus squeaked, swinging his head with the glowing purple point exposed, stingers shaped from his poison launched from his barb and littering the ground in deadly traps. For a moment, she nearly thought they won.

Alita screamed as she was caught in the full charge of a rogue ThunderShock, unable to move as she felt the burning energy circulate her tiny body and she collapsed to her knees, wheezing as her Pokemon let out cries.

As her vision blurred, she could hear shouts and the hisses of scurrying Pokemon, as though they were running _away_.

All she could remember was twin glows of beautiful blue light before she passed out.

 **Heyo, what's this? Possibly the quickest update I've had so far? And so much action and angst that you're practically living on it? Yep, that's right, Vol's chapter 5 is here!**

 **But seriously, I'm in pure disbelief. This is probably the most potent stuff I've read yet and hopefully well worth it. Credits go to my guest reviewer, BelieveInUs, for giving me the inspiration with his critical review on getting the real action started. And boy oh boy, was he right!**

 **Credits for OCs this chapter go to:**

 **Matilda Nicholson – Quake ShatterFist**

 **Lily Freelily – Shiny Eeveee**

 **Ormarr Shesha – Farla**

 **I can't wait to start working on the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy!**

 **~ Oly in Flight**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _ **All characters and settings shown in the story belong to The Pokemon Company except my own and others' OCs.**_

 _Listen._

Her mind pulsed and ached, thoughts blurring and slurring as it slammed around like a bouncy ball thrown by a Machamp.

Her body felt numb, her mind in complete and utter pain as she couldn't even simply blink or twitch the tiniest bit. She felt like a balloon near popping, filled with helium as she floated upwards and upwards into the vast expanse of space only to be crushed and destroyed in one single _'pop!'_.

 _Listen._

But…

Her conscious, the barest sense of all, despite the pain, felt like it had expanded outwards.

She could hear the heartbeat of every creature in the forest, lifeforces like will o' wisps flickering and some quick to drain away. Particularly all around her.

She could feel the flood of emotion. Pain. Grief. Sadness. Naivety. Happiness. Pride. Peace. Conflict.

It all welled up inside her like a dam, slowly drowning her in the literal weight of the world.

 _Listen._

She could feel her own tiny heartbeat, slowing down quick as her life twirled up into her conscious thought like an upside-down waterfall. Blazes of light like a fairy ring twirled around the tiny ember, the sources of strife delicately afraid to touch the shell.

Pain slammed over her, a fierce hot gust that blistered her and elicited a scream from mute invisible lips.

 _Listen._

Was this her eternal punishment? To become the Atlas of the modern day and take on the task of taking up the weight of the world?

She deserved it.

She could feel the restless souls drifting up with her, shooting up like rockets past her instead of floating above the world in a single thought.

So this is what it felt like to die…

Every conscious memory, every thought and action slipped away from her mind as she simply let go.

In a single moment, she was Nothing and Everything.

She was One and All.

But suddenly she was dragged to earth, a spectral spirit as she felt her head spin. Memories flashed and Alita's eyes opened to look down at her own body.

 _Listen._

And so she listened.

She watched as Pyrrha and Aristaeus quivered over her motionless frame, delicate despite their new bodies. Pyrrha now merely crouched on two slim legs, fur wilder and bushier as her waist slimmed and her paw was easily near the size of her hand.

Ari now stood rigid, glittering black eyes carrying a thousand words as he stood silently in the stiff brown carapace.

She could even see the dead body of Ormarr Shesha, disturbed by the massacre to lay dead upon the bloody mud. The rain howled as Pokemon wailed and nature quivered alongside them.

Some legends said regular Pokemon were the descendants of gods, so finely tuned with nature after years of evolution and adaption that even one group could throw the natural world out of balance.

Alita's eyes widened as suddenly lightning struck, highlighting an invisible body floating above the parade of mourners.

A girl, unscarred from Death as she smiled for those few seconds, mouthing, _'Thank you.'_

Ormarr's ghost faded away into Oblivion.

And now here she was alone, spectral head turning as she bit her lip and tightened her iron fists. She was unable to cry, rain slipping through her like she wasn't even there as thunder boomed and she felt her soul being tugged every which way.

 _Which afterlife? Which punishment or blessing? Which?_ Nature was singing, a Fletchling fluttering along in a clear, sunny day as she felt like she was being ripped apart.

She could feel the multitudes of ruby eyes, Ghosts who had chosen rebirth dancing through the spectral plane she supposed she was supposed to call home now sing and dance the macrabe song of death and love and Everything and Nothing.

 _Which? Which? Which shall the Slave do? Which? Which? Which path will the blood of the Flower choose? Which? Which? Which time will you choose? Which day will it be? Which is your choice, then we'll leave you be!_

She was ripping at the seams, literally. What to choose? She was a lost spirit, regarding a dead body as she tuned herself with nature. Her hands drifted different ways, legs in near splits and her head lolling back as though possessed by a demon.

Lightning flashed upon the earth, unholy and roaring as it struck the earth and her heart sang.

 _Listen._

She felt her temporary senses draining away, her incorporeal form evaporating away as the world was lit green by the sight of the invisible cracks of the world, rivers of the natural energy that allowed the world to thrive.

She listened and closed her eyes.

Everything faded away into Oblivion, her ghost pulled along by the flow of Nature.

Her heartbeat echoed and she felt her essence touch a starburst of blue not far from her body.

Derp.

The little Deino was wailing after his Trainer, Lily's blonde hair flying in the wind as the rain blinded her, screaming something that she couldn't quite hear. Her eyes traced her mouth as Lily screamed it again.

 _Alita!_

Was that truly her name anymore? She was fairly certain she was dead, a ghost of a single mind. Or perhaps she was merely an illusion created by the mind as it prepared to finally shut down. Her head was merely mindless thoughts, tracing away as she started to fade too.

 _Listen._

That voice again…

She felt a soft tug on her arm and her head lazily turned, eyelids lazily fluttering open and closed as she dazedly stared at the soft glowing red eyes.

They seemed child-like, standing from the ghost's shadowy body as Nature's energy hummed and twirled up its spectral tail to feebly flow through whatever guarded its face.

It gently tugged again and she allowed the Ghost to delicately pull her along, time like flies in amber as she blinked once and they were back in the clearing.

Blood was slowly flowing away, unmentionables sagging as the draining rainwater pushed mud over them and the corpses thrown astray. She barely noticed Ormarr's Pokemon having gone missing, their Trainer's body still unmoved from its sleep upon the ground as she eyed her own Pokemon.

They hadn't moved an inch, watching with stunned eyes at her body delicately eaglespread on the ground. The Ghost gently tugged on her again, its body shifting with the lightning. For a moment, she could've sworn it was a little boy, staring up at her with sad, sad eyes. But it was still the same after that particular flash and she paid no mind to it.

She didn't even think as the Ghost tugged on her wrist and lead her hand to land on her chest.

It was like an electric shock to her system, eyes widening in horror as the Braixen and Kakuna didn't even notice the ghosts hovering over her own dying body.

Without a thought, her arms pushed into her chest to her beating heart and let her body do the rest as her soul slipped back in.

Every bit of her hurt like she'd been boiled in oil, body stiff and muscles screaming as her breath came in loud gasps and her chest rattled with every breath.

But she was alive.

Her ears were ringing and it hurt as her Pokemon wailed happily, but she let them engulf her as they yipped and chittered, voices shaking as they wondered over how she was still alive after that direct blast of Thunder.

But all she could focus on was breathing, throat rasping and her lungs feeling like they'd been crushed as every bone in her body felt like she'd been thrown in a tornado. Even the smallest movement made the sharpest pain zap up her arms.

Her vision blurred and she blinked, hot warm tears streaking down her cheeks as the rain became lighter, slicking her hair back and combing across her scalp like a comforting hand. In the distance beyond her ringing ears, the thunder was only a faint rumble, rain slowing to a sprinkle on the bloodstained mud and she simply closed her eyes, faint smile on her face as she heard faint shouts and barks.

When she came to, it wasn't the forest, instead a plaster ceiling as she squinted up at the white material. Slowly blinking, she stretched out her fingers and toes, body a dull ache as her head turned and she stared at her arms.

While neatly wrapped in white bandages, she could see an expanse of skin exposed, the bruises bright on her skin.

Thick dark marks traced her skin like veins of lightning, with a patchwork of muddy brown bruises like freckles alongside them all at least the size of a pecha berry. Another thick dark line of the worst bruising traced her bones, vanishing under the white bandages and the green plastic hospital gown. Blinking once more, and turned her head and stared down her body.

She was most definitely in a hospital or Pokemon Center, body neatly hidden by either a blanket, her hospital gown, or the white bandages that teasingly covered her body. No one else was clearly in the room with a sweep of her eyes, the soft dull beeping of the hospital monitor ringing in her ears.

Alita's mind felt dull as she went back to staring up at the ceiling, sound drowned out as dazed eyes stared into nothing. What had happened?

For a moment, she swore she saw a wisp of a shadow above, red eyes staring sadly down at her before she blinked and it was gone like a trick of the light.

Alone again.

She sighed, barely audible as her lungs rattled in protest and she closed her eyes. Might as well sleep off the pain until a nurse shows up…

Only to be interrupted by the door slamming up, several screeches and suddenly she was blindsided by three blurs, ribs nearly crushed as she wheezed and coughed in the painful surprise.

Pyrrha whimpered, the large bipedal fox's paws worriedly brushing her shoulders as though she wanted to give another hug, Derp having no qualms resting his front legs on her aching shoulder and cover her cheek in slobber. She giggled, but of course the pain cut it short. Her attention was drawn by a soft chitter, eyes turning to an unreadable Lily as Aristaeus glanced over her shoulder from his silk cradle.

"Hey." She muttered, trying for a smile but wincing again as sharp pain shot throughout her face.

"Don't you _'Hey'_ me, you half-dead Skitty," Lily growled. "You try dragging your surprisingly heavy ass all the way back to Santalune City while you were _dying_."

Alita winced and croaked, "Uh, about that-."

Lily firmly cut her off with a glare. "How in the hell did you even get that badly hurt? I found your Pokemon screaming over you in a clearing flooded with blood and… and..."

She cringed, scrunching her eyes shut as she tried to drown out the memories of the disfigured bodies lying in blood, unmentionables scattered across the clearing and smeared across skeletal trees in bloody marks as a monstrous storm roared above in a nightmare display. That was something she never wanted to go through again, the pain as lightning unlike any natural force on this world coursed through her body before…

"You get my point. Why the hell'd you even run away in the first place?! Was it because you decided to chicken out like you always seem to do?"

For a minute she felt like she was going to tear up, but a single memory and she glared back, the younger taken by surprise as her teeth actually pulled back in a snarl.

"I may have run away in fear, but I didn't act like a _brat_ and started an unnecessary fight that could have been prevented! If you hadn't decided to get mad like you always seem to do, _Lily_ , I wouldn't have nearly died in the forest! Hell, I _did_ die once in that clearing!"

"Callalily."

"Wha-." She growled, mismatched eyes glaring at the suddenly calm child.

"Callalily. Not Lily, that's just a nickname. And you're right." Callalily shrugged casually, ignoring her angry bewildered look as the Pokemon sheepishly watched on. "I was acting stupid and made mistakes that nearly cost some lives. You wouldn't have gotten that badly hurt if I'd just talked it out with Matilda instead of shouting at her, even if she deserved it. And _I'm sorry_."

Alita blinked, staring in surprise at Callalily as the younger lowered her head in shame, Derp whining from his perch over on her own shoulders before pushing off and tackling his Trainer to the floor, ignoring her pained gasps.

The eleven year old screeches turned to gales of giggles as Derp happily covered her face in slobbery kisses, the Deino's stubby tail wagging as Pyrrha daintily covered her mouth with a white paw to smother her giggles and Ari whined in complaint from his position under Callalily.

Maybe they could be friends.

After a nurse nearly had a heart attack and ran into the room, kicking out the band of misfits and thoroughly checking over her bandages while giving her a firm talking to about running off alone into the woods much to her horror as a doctor came and checked her over, she found herself sluggishly walking down the cobblestone streets of Santalune City in her only set of spare clothes alongside Callalily and their trio of Pokemon.

"So what do we do now?" Alita rasped, licking her dry lips as Lily shot her a raised brow.

Lily scoffed. "Isn't it obvious?"

Alita blinked and tilted her head, drawling, "Well considering I'm just now coming out of a hospital after nearly dying, it's clearly not obvious."

Lily lightly punched her arm, procuring a hiss of pain from the elder. "No sympathy from me on that, you heard it here first."

"I'll make sure to spread the word."

The two laughed, grins on their faces as they walked past the ivy-draped buildings, lit by the sun beaming down below as a chilly breeze barely lifted the edges of their hair. Signs hung overhead as they walked past storefronts and shopkeepers who happily called out their goods.

"Freshly made macarons, only five hundred poke per dozen!"

"Hey there, pretty ladies! Need a new fashionable accessory for your Pokemon? Handmade silk scarves for sale!"

"Come and get them while you still can!"

While they didn't stop for anything, she found herself swaying with the warm smell of sweets and warm food wafting through the air. Alita even nearly had to drag Callalily away from the baker selling macarons, the man letting out boisterous laughter as Derp barked happily and his Trainer stared with wide eyes and outstretched hands at the Kalosian cookies with whimpers in the back of her throat.

"Dammit, why can't I have just _one…_ "

"No sympathy from me on that, you heard it here first."

Lily scoffed and grumbled, although she caught the faintest hint of a smile on her face. "Copycat, at least you're not stuttering anymore."

Alita blinked and feigned innocence. "I stutter?"

Lily punched her arm again, drawing out another hiss of pain as Alita rubbed her arm and Ari chittered from his perch hidden underneath her cascade of pink hair. Pyrrha giggled softly in worry as her own Trainer rolled her eyes, grin on her face. Maybe this would be good after all.

They walked past the town square, stone Roselia buds showering the pool of crystal clear water filled with poke wishes with a cascade of rainwater. The crowds were buzzing with the afternoon rush, some walking past them to the street littered with shopkeepers as they turned into a nearby corner street to pass between the taller apartment buildings.

Draped in ivy and crawling with all manners of flowers and moss and other various plants, the occasional tenant waved hello as Fletchling and even a rare Vivillon passed overhead. Little Bug types wriggled in the hidden shade of the creeping vines, Grass types happily clinging on as one lady came particularly close to spraying them with her watering can.

She didn't really pay any mind to where they were going, eyes staring heavenward as clouds lazily drifted through the brilliant blue sky. To think just last night it had been that monstrous storm…

Alita blinked as a sudden thought slammed right in. "Wait, how long was I exactly out for? The doctor never really told me."

Callalily rose a brow. "Hmm, and? Doctors never really give away the key details, you were out for two days just after I dragged you in."

Her eyes widened in surprise, looking at the younger. "I would've thought it'd been a week."

Lily stared at her for a long drawn out moment before she was bent over, wheezing in laughter as she clutched her gut. She gasped for air as Alita grinned innocently, twirling a bit of her hair on a bruised finger as her Braixen sighed and her Kakuna laughed in the excitement of it all.

It took several minutes to calm Callalily down, and then another couple minutes to calm an excited Derp from running circles around the city. The bustle of the city seemed to die down the further they walked into the suburban jungle, sunlight barely scraping the top of their heads as apartments towered above in a silent vigil.

Soon narrow paths widened into sunny walkways, golden rays shining through the wide gaps in the wooden lattices stretching on either side and high above the cobblestone and variety of slowly wilting creeping plants that still clung to the wood. The younger often had to all Derp back when he raced off to curiously chew at stalks or bite at wriggling bugs.

They walked out a few moments later into a wide courtyard, a faded white gazebo sitting in a shaded corner as a battlefield was dug out a few feet in the center with stone steps leading down. The area was clearly old, weeds growing between cracks in the stone and moss growing over the sides of the buildings. The grass was unkempt and the paint dividing the dusty dirt battlefield was so worn she could barely tell where what went where.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

Her attention turned back to her human companion, the child smirking at her as the wind tugged at her long milky white hair and twinkling blue eyes sparked in challenge.

Alita nodded back, gaze turning back to the abandoned courtyard.

"I found it walking around while you were knocked out cold and near death," Callalily explained, smug, lazy grin stretching across her face. "I think this used to be a place locals living around here could come to relax and battle. But, obviously with the gym and living lives away from battling, hell, even the Pokemon Center battlefield, no one needed to use this anymore. But for us, it's perfect."

"Perfect for what?"

"Battle me."

Alita's head snapped around to stare at the other, her Pokemon bristling in surprise as Deino whined and stared up at his Trainer. Her brow furrowed in confusion and her mouth opened only to blurt out, "Shouldn't you at least take me out for lunch first?"

Callalily snorted, rolling her eyes and cackling under her breath. "I'm serious, battle me. Your Pokemon evolved faster than anything I've ever heard and they're clearly strong."

The younger snapped a pokeball off her belt, holding it in hand with a determined glint in her eye as Derp barked happily. "And since I plan on getting strong, I need to battle. So battle me."

Her heart's nervous fluttering calmed as she frowned down at Callalily in thought. "What do I get out of this?"

Lily smirked. "That's for you to find out."

Alita shook her head and sighed, turning her head to Pyrrha. "It's your call, I won't battle if you don't feel ready yet."

The Braixen stared her in the eye, ruby eyes glinting with a fire she'd never seen before as a white paw held up the gold medallion of her Amulet Coin. Slowly, but surely, Pyrrha nodded, Ari humming in agreement on her back.

Alita turned back to Lily, face serious before a small smile graced her lips. "Let's do this."

Not even waiting for her, Lily and Derp swooped down the steps in their excitement, the younger racing over to stand on the left side of the field as Derp barked in challenge. Even if it sounded as it goofy as it was, it was still brought back a flash of memory from the battle from _that_ night. Alita frowned and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Now isn't like then. But still the doubt weighed down her shoulders a bit as she descended the steps and took her place on the opposite end of the battlefield.

"So who'll you choose?" Lily called over from her side, Derp barking as the Deino dropped into a wide defensive stance. "Hopefully your strongest, Derp's been with me for a long time."

Not taking her eye off the Deino, she gently reached to her back and placed her palm flat against Aristaeus.

"Ari, I know you're still getting used to this, but I want you to take on Derp. Do you trust me?" Alita murmured, feeling Aristaeus chitter nervously before humming.

Alita grinned, firmly gripping her Kakuna as the silk holding him to her snapped and he retracted into the pokeball she had held in the other hand.

"Oh, so Pyrrha then?" Callalily grinned, eyes clear as day as she eyed the Braixen as though she had already won.

"Nope, just had to get something off my back!" She trilled back, taking in the confused expression with a pleased hum of excitement she'd never felt before as she passed the pokeball to her right hand and tossed it up in the air. "Ari, are you ready?"

The Kakuna loudly hummed, balanced on the tip of his carapace as he rocked back and forth. Lily grinned, eyes bright.

"Clever! This'll be a one on one Pokemon battle with each Trainer using two Pokemon! The winner will be decided when either side's Pokemon all faint! Now Derp, Dragon Rage into Headbutt!"

Derp obeyed, mouth widening with a flash of blue glowing within his throat before a steady stream of draconic fire zipped right towards his opponent.

"Ari, jump and spin with a String Shot!" Alita ordered, nervously eyeing the incoming attack.

The Bug type leapt, using the momentum to spin and fire off streams of white silk. Most burned under the Dragon Rage as it slammed into the dirt several feet in front of her and kicking up plenty of dust. Coughing as dust filtered into her lungs she forced herself to look up for any progress.

Ari dived down, course taking him right with the momentum of his spin as he landed in a patch clear of String Shot. Derp was clearly slowed down, forehead dimly glowing white as he bounced over sticky silk and said silk trailing like spindly legs from his back and neck.

"Harden! As many times as you can!"

As Derp came near Ari glowed two times before they made contact, slammed back into the stone wall as he groaned loudly. The opposing Deino happily chirped and awaited for his next move.

She frowned, nervously taking in her Pokemon as he wobbled on the ground. Raised defense, if she remembered right, or not, Derp could easily take him out with the right move. "Poison Sting around you, don't let his close without a taste of your specialty! String Shot if he gets too close!"

Ari's shell slightly opened where his mouth would be, turning in a curved motion to release the sickly purple needles as Derp bounced back.

"Crunch!" Lily called after a moment, Alita barely noticing the other gritting her teeth in frustration.

Fearless, the Deino leapt through the thorny ground with wide open jaws as his fangs extended into a set of shadowy jaws. Ari, on habit, shot off a stream of silk as it slammed into Derp's shoulder.

The Crunch smacked into her Kakuna's side instead of straight on, sending him spinning as Derp tumbled the other way through even more Poison Stings. He kept rolling until he clipped the wall, wobbling on his legs as he stood up before a purple glow overtook him and small purple bubbles popped out of his mouth with a cough.

Callalily's eyes widened. "Oh no. Derp, Dragon Rage, finish it!"

She didn't even think as the skin and fur on his neck started faintly glow blue. "String Shot right down his throat!"

Ari chittered and weakly fired off a feeble stream of silk, heart pounding as it flew before flying right down Derp's fiery throat. She didn't notice the Kakuna fall over, watching as the Deino coughed and another purple glow overtook him and he choked up purple bubbles and dark smoke before falling over in a dead faint.

Lily looked stunned as she stared at her fainted Pokemon and then up at her, shakily pointing at the fainted Ari. "Both our Pokemon fainted, you should probably recall him for now."

Faintly nodding, she held up Aristaeus' pokeball and pressing the button as a stream of red energy quickly returned him to temporary stasis. Pyrrha leapt onto the field without asking as the other recalled Derp, Amulet Coin glinting in the afternoon sun as the Braixen awkwardly tried to mimic Derp's original defensive stance on her two legs.

Lily's eyes glinted with a dangerous light as she called, "Come on out, Silfer!"

In a flash of blue and white light, a spider-like Bug type appeared, a sky blue with a yellow top to its small round body and a thorn-like horn poking from the top of its head. It danced on four delicate legs as though it was skating, beady black eyes narrowed in concentration as two blush-like marks underneath caught the sunlight.

Alita snagged her Pokedex from her pocket, holding it up as the blue glass slid open and calmly read aloud, " _Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokemon. They usually live on ponds, but after an evening shower, they may appear on puddles in towns._ "

Alita sweated as the Surskit continued to dance back and forth before Lily ordered, "Ice Beam all over the ground, cover up that silk!"

"Dodge it!"

Pyrrha danced out of the way as soon as Silfer fired off a stream of jagged icy blue energy that danced like lightning before striking the dusty battlefield and quickly coating it in ice. Now freer to move around, the bug continued its course as Pyrrha danced away only to slip on the slightly bumpy but thin ice.

Lily smirked from her spot, feet subtly shuffling in excitement as her fists clenched and she shouted, "Slam it with a full-on Silver Wind!"

"Pyrrha, get up!"

The Braixen shakily sat on her knees, unable to move without slipping as Silfer glowed silver and the air seemed to swirl around her before with a graceful twirl sharp arcs of concentrated silvery wind raed towards the vulnerable Pokemon.

Alita nearly groaned in her nervous state before she desperately ordered, "Try and burn it all away with your Ember!"

Pyrrha reached back and snatched up the seemingly innocent branch from her bushy tail, cheri berry red fire glowing at its end before she whipped it back in preparation and slammed the stick forward. But instead of a hot rain of fiery embers and air, fire swirled in the air like it was a funnel and met headfirst with the Silver Wind.

It burnt through easily, continuing its course onto Silfer even as Callalily faintly called over the roar of fire.

The Surskit danced away, skating across the ice at insane speeds as the Fire Spin roasted the wall behind it before dissolving into thin air. Taking in the steam rising from the melted path it had created, Alita grinned.

"Fire Spin to melt the field, try and hit the Surskit!"

With a flick of her stick wand, Pyrrha sent the twirling fire straight for the bug only for Silfer to dance out of the way. Trying to remain concentrated, Pyrrha's arm moved with the Surskit as it zigzagged and danced its way towards her. Clearly starting to get frustrated after no progress in the few minutes, the Braixen ended the stream and _roared_.

Silfer, surprised by the frightening Howl, glowed red and Alita took it to chance. "Fire Spin!"

"Sh-, Ice Beam!"

Before her opponent could do anything, the Braixen released another Fire Spin that swirled and roared around the Surskit. Silfer crying out in surprise and pain, Lily swore before ordering, "Ominous Wind!"

The fire glowed deep violet for a second before violently being flung across the battlefield in trails of smoke, forcing Pyrrha back as the crisp autumn air turned extremely heated.

Silfer clearly didn't escape without injury, exoskeleton slightly burned and legs shaking and drooping as its body nearly touched the wet dust leftover from the ice. At the same time, Alita and Lily ordered, "Fire Spin/Bubble Beam!"

Pyrrha's wand roared with fire before releasing her signature move, at the same time the tip of Surskit's horn glowing blue and a stream of glowing blue bubbles flew straight at each other.

They met at the middle, fire and water clashing as they pushed back and force to no avail before exploding with a force that kicked up dust.

Raising her arms to shield herself as the dust flew right at her and the wind threatened to knock her over. Squinting at the dust cloud, she called out, "Pyrrha!"

She could dimly here Lily calling out for Silfer as the dust started to clear with the more gentle breeze and the two cried out.

Her Braixen and the Surskit shakily faced off on shaky legs, covered in bruises and scratches and all other manners of injuries before suddenly they flopped over, fainted.

Shakily holding up the pokeball, she recalled Pyrrha for the first time in days.

Lily looked equally stunned, muttering aloud, "A tie," before looking up at her and suddenly a big grin crossed her face and laughed happily. "A tie!"

Alita blinked before giggling, euphoria swelling in her heart as the excitement of the battle fluttered over her and exhaustion settling in. "A tie! We should probably get our Pokemon healed."

Lily nodded, grinning goofily before she shouted, "Race you there!"

The younger took off, flying up the steps even as Alita loudly protested and chased after her. Dodging locals and lanes quickly flying through her mind as the street vendors from earlier laughed and Pokemon happily chased in excitement before getting called back by their Trainers.

The Roselia fountain flashed past and Alita tagged Lily's shoulder as they slowed to a stop in front of the Pokemon Center. Taking several moments to gulp in precious air after running across the town, the two turned to each other with understanding reflected in each other's eyes before Lily crowed, "I won!"

Alita stared at her in disbelief as their feet took them inside the cool lobby of the Pokemon Center and before barked back, "No way, I caught up before you got here!"

The two argued all the way to the counter, Alita politely handing her two pokeballs over and politely asking for the stationed Nurse Joy to heal her Pokemon while Lily drawled lazily that her Pokemon needed healing before returning to their heated debate over who arrived first.

"You slowed down and I was right before you when you stopped!"

"No way, you were too slow the entire time!"

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

"At least I knocked some sense by beating you!"

"No way, I beat you!"

"Ahem."

The two turned, Lily growling a "What?" as the Nurse Joy offered their set of pokeballs and deadpanned, "You both got here first." With that, she walked away, slipping after her Wigglytuff through the sliding door before it thudded shut with a resounding _thud_. Suddenly aware of all the eyes belonging to the various Trainers stationed around the lobby, the two also slipped away into the hallway as they walked in awkward silence.

The platform elevator rose with a faint hum and they stepped off, the technology melting away seamlessly into the floor as Alita fished her key out of her pocket and held it up to the scanner. With a click, the door unlocked and swung open.

The room had clearly been habitated in the past two days, where Matilda should have slept was instead replaced by messy sheets and Lily's bag and clothes tangled in the tossed-about blanket. Realization suddenly donned upon her face only to be distracted by a loud _pop_!

Derp rolled out in a flash of light, barking happily with skin and fur free of flaws except for the rare clump of fur missing from his mane or even a thin scar on stumpy front left foot. Wiggling around on the floor, he soon rolled to his feet and leaped on the bed, burying himself in the blankets with a tiny roar of approval.

Callalily giggled, rolling her eyes and grinning before pointing to the opposite bed. "Your stuff's still here, by the way."

Her gaze followed the pointed finger, noticing the white bag drooped on the still made bed and slowly walked over.

Opening it with a quick tug, her hands sorted through everything. Nothing had been removed, thankfully, everything she'd been given from Clemont still hidden within even as the smell of old food wafted from the lunch he'd packed. Oops, she'd better throw that out then. Quickly removing the box, she sorted through the supplies Matilda had bought her as the old space technology proved sufficient in expanding to make room for everything without affecting the outside.

A thought of realization whispered in her mind again and she turned to the younger of the duo, who was resting with her shoes kicked off and white-socked feet propped against Derp while her arms rested against the pillow and underneath her head.

"Where did Matilda go?"

Lily's face reasonably soured at the mention of the older woman and groaned, "Ugh, please don't remind me of that. She suddenly ran off with her stuff when you turned up missing and never came back. Good riddance, in my opinion."

Alita stared at her dumbly. Now Matilda missing? What was going on?

Before she could question the younger further, a loud round of knocking rang against the door as a heavy fist banged against it and a deep masculine voice called, "Is Alita Bellerose in here?"

Lightly leaping to her feet, she quickly scampered over to the door before Lily could roll over and Pyrrha popped out of her pokeball and hurriedly followed.

Swinging the door, she stared up at the large muscular man, his dark skin poking out from under his Ranger uniform and deep blue eyes stared down at her. "Are you Miss Alita Bellerose?"

She nodded and croaked, "Yes?"

"We need to talk."

 **Well, there you have it folks! My first formal and proper battle with some tying a few loose ends with Lily (or should I say Callalily) and leaving the questions of the chapter.**

 **Where did Matilda go? Why is a Ranger at Alita's door? Let me know what you think in your reviews!**

 **This chapter has been very long overdue and I apologize, but I should express now that while Vol is my main _fanfic_ project, I also have a life beyond fanfiction with marching band, school, and a personal life. So please, don't expect weekly updates or anything like that when I take forever with these measly updates. Last time I updated was due to a critical review and I got the fuel to prove them wrong, so please, leave a review if you feel like it!**

 **Review, Follow, and Favorite if you currently enjoy Vol and wish to see more content in the future!**

 **~ Oly**


End file.
